


Simply Impossible

by Dramionelove94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramionelove94/pseuds/Dramionelove94
Summary: For the eighth years returning things are not what they expected. Death Eaters are still being rounded up and Hermione has been set a task to get information from Blaise Zabini. Whats the only way to get the attention of one of Hogwarts most notorious man whores? To seduce him, and who better to help her than his best friend Draco Malfoy? I mean what could go wrong?





	1. Simply Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for the sakes of the story Luna will be in the same year as Hermione because I want her to be haha xoxo Hope you enjoy.

Hermione didn’t know to feel. It was over, all of it, finally. She was excited to return to her normal life. 

But the thing was her life had never been normal at all, from the day she walked into the train carriage she had unknowingly signed up for the biggest, hardest and craziest journey of her life. But she would do it again given the option to re-do it, after all they had won.

Hermione found herself getting excited over homework again, nervous over who to sit with at lunch and it thrilled her. Of course she would have loved to sit with Harry and Ron, however they had both decided not to return this year. Harry was offered a position training to become an auror, as had Ron. 

Ginny however would return, Hermione just wished they were in the same year. 

Not many had returned this year and Hermione wondered what would be done for housing. There has never been and eighth year before. 

~

A meeting had been summoned with a few select eighth years.

Hermione watched as one by one some of the people she had grown up with began to walk through Professor McGonagall’s office doors, she hoped there would be a friendly face. Just then Luna came into the room and sat herself next to Hermione. The girls shared a smile before once more looking around the room. 

Both Hermione and Luna were thankful to have each other this year, feeling the loss of the boys was odd for both of them. Following her had been Neville, Dean and the Patil twins. Once everyone had gathered Professor McGonagall began to speak. 

 

“Everyone take a seat please” everyone sat around the large round table. Four seats were occupied not including her, only one empty. “Now I’m--” she was cut off as everyone heard someone else entering the room. Slowly all eyes turned to the figure standing in the door way and you could almost hear, inner panic. No one had seen or heard from Draco Malfoy in months. Hermione hadn’t spoken to him in far longer. 

“Sorry I’m late” He mumbled walking over to the empty chair. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before starting up again.

“I’m not going to feed any of you a line about how this is the beginning of a brand new world. A world where no bad blood is shared. I will not try to live up to Professor Dumbledore’s reputation, it would be an insult to his memory. I will however do my best to make him proud” she sighed before continuing “Things will be very different this year. You are simply here to finish up you studies so you will not be separated into your houses, and will all share one common room. As adults I assume you will not abuse this trust.” Everyone nodded. 

Hermione looked over at Draco. He hadn’t so much as looked up since he sat down let alone anywhere near her. He looked so different. He had always been to slim and tall, but he seemed to have filled out a little more. His hair hung next to his face no longer dirty and far too long. He seemed to be looking at his arm. Hermione didn’t have time to wonder why as the talking began up again. 

“Now, however, not all of our problems are over, whilst I am sure this year will be slightly less intense it will still come with its challenges. Not all death eaters have been captured or killed. The ministry seems to believe that we can help.” Everyone looked around at each other all wondering the same thing, how? Of course no one beat Hermione to it.

“How is that Professor?” 

“There are kids that go to this school who know a lot Miss Granger, however they are unlikely to open up to myself nor any other staff member. I am asking all of you to assist the order and look for information among you peers. Does anyone have any idea who we should start with?”

“Zabini” a quiet voice said from the edge of the table. All eyes turned to Draco Malfoy who was still staring at the bloody table. 

“Okay, thank you Mr Malfoy, can one think of anyone else?”

“You won’t get anything from anyone else” his voice was louder this time. Still looking down he continued “The only people to know something will be from Slytherin. I know them and most of them are posers who don’t know shit. Zabini was the only one who was actually close enough to it all to know anything of value. Don’t waste your time on anyone else”

“I can get the information” Hermione piped up and Malfoy scoffed 

“And how do you suppose you’ll do that Granger? Blaise is a tough nut, he won’t tell just anyone anything, I was best friends with him for ten years before he trusted me.”

“I’ll appeal to his good side” she snapped, “he’s not evil”

“No but he’s also not stupid, I would be willing to bet the information he knows would get him into trouble if it got out. He’s not going to tell just anyone”

“How about instead of just presenting us with problems Malfoy, you give us a solution”

“Girls. He’s a sucker for a pretty face. It’ll take hard work to keep him interested though, he has wondering eyes you see.”

McGonagall took in this knew information whilst looking between the young lady and young man in front of her and made a decision she hoped would not disappoint Dumbledore too much.

“Okay, I am going to put two of you onto Mr Zabini. I expect manners, I expect you to be mature, and I expect you two to get along no matter what. Hermione, Draco, congratulations.”


	2. Simply Annoying

Everyone gasped out loud, all eyes turning to the blond boy who for the first time snapped his head up in shock at the old witch, looking at her as if she was insane. 

Draco felt about three inches’ small right now. Everyone in the room was glaring at him and he couldn’t blame them. The last few years had been the worst of his life. 

Forced to follow a sociopathic hypocrite who destroyed his family. Draco could only sit back and watch while his father was driven insane but his need to please the Dark Lord and his mother’s spirit diminished. 

He had only returned to Hogwarts because he had nowhere else to go, the plan was to stay quiet and not bother anyone. Guess that wasn’t going to happen. 

~

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione glared at the object of her rage from across the Library with Ginny and Luna "How could he do this? It's not like he's going to take it seriously at all!"

"Don't tell me she's still going on about this!" Lavender came up and joined the three girls.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Hermione turned to the girls.

"Because we're not crazy" Ginny whispered and Luna elbowed him in the ribs quickly and gave her a 'Shut the hell up' look. Hermione had heard Ginny but was too focused on the twit across the room to care right now, lucky for Ginny. 

"Please don't act like you guys don't see everything he's been doing."

Luna piped up "Hermione he hasn't done anything bad since the war, in fact he’s not done anything in general! Granted he's still Malfoy and is probably a total dick but at least he's seems to be a harmless dick now. He's back to 'all bark, no bite' Malfoy. That's good, it means the worst we have to deal with are snarky comments, and not him sneaking Death Eaters into the castle"

"Yeah it's snarky comments for you guys, I'll be working with him, meaning that it's going to be god knows how long filled with that smug son of a bitch invading my personal space, how could McGonagall do this to me?"

"Because she knows you can handle it Mione" Ginny said softly hoping to calm her down a bit. It didn't work.

~

Hermione and Draco met their headmaster after their meal.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger please follow me, your common room is ready, as you two are going to be working together I have given you a separate common room to the others."

Hermione and Draco took a moment to glare at each other before following her. The whole walk there was silent and awkward. 

Professor McGonagall finally came to a stop by a water feature on the wall of the 5th floor. Hermione had always loved to come here and study as the bench right next to the feature was never occupied, the sound of the water distracted most people but not her, she loved it. Professor McGonagall turned to face the two.

"This is your common room entrance. No one else can enter into this room unless you are with them, even if they know the password. Once you walk in the room will automatically customize itself to fit your classmate’s personality and needs."

"Um Professor" Hermione said slowly "I have never seen this be used as a door, I always just thought it was a water feature, is it new?"

"Yes it is, the old room was really beyond repair after the war so we decided to relocate it all together. Now I must be off but the door is waiting for you to agree on a password and then you may go in and get settled." With that she glided off down the hall way.

"Well" Hermione said after a few awkward moments "What should the password be?"

"How about Quidditch?" Draco suggested

"That's so obvious! Malfoy you're a seeker."

"Well what do you suggest then?" he snapped rolling hie eyes

"How about Hogw---"

"Granger if you're about to say some educational book about Hogwarts I swear to Merlin!"

She grunted "Fine! What about Oaks Wood, we both have wands made out of it and I don't think we have anything else in common."

"Yeah whatever" with that the water stopped running down the wall and split to make an arch for the door to their home for the next year as it opened up and they went inside.

“So what are we going to do about Zabini?” Hermione asked.

“Jesus give it a rest Granger, we just got inside.”

“Well I want to get this over with”

“Fine but don’t you think it’ll look pretty fucking suspicious that you’re here two hours and start hitting on him?”

“No I don’t”

“You don’t have a clue when it comes to guys do you?” he smirked and she wanted to punch him in the face so badly. 

“Yes I do!” she huffed “I don’t know what was going through Professor McGonagall’s mind when she put me with you. I could do this by myself!”

“Be my guest Granger” he walked off slamming his bedroom door.

*

One week, Hermione had gotten nowhere in this time. Blaise didn’t even breath her way let alone actually notice her. She needed help she knew that but her pride was making it extremely difficult for her to seek it. 

On top of that Draco was already driving her crazy. He would get up and use the bathroom exactly when he knew she would use it then take ages to finish up. Sometimes she swears he's not even in the shower just leaves it running. It took her a week to finally get to a place she thought would take much longer to get to.

"Malfoy! I have told you that I have Charms at 8:10 on Mondays and you don't even start class until 10. Why do you need to shower now?!"

Draco smirked whilst standing next to the shower with it running "Granger I don't just roll out of bed this good looking it takes time"

"You are so full of shit!" she shouted through the door

"Yeah you're right, I don't need a lot of time I just love pissing you off"

Hermione grunted and kicked the door "Malfoy get out I'm going to be late"

"The door is unlocked Granger come on in"

"Ew why would I want to see you naked?"

"Come in and find out" he knew she wouldn't of course but he was having so much fun.

"Agh never mind I’d rather not shower this morning than see you naked"

With that she stormed off, and headed to Charms where she sat down next to Ginny and Lavender, who were both looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she snapped

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time looking back to the front of the class.

"Sorry guys! Malfoy is pissing me off again, didn't mean to snap at you"

"It’s okay, we know he's a git!" Ginny said

"He's hot though" Lavender said causing both Ginny and Hermione to look at her like she crazy.

Hermione couldn’t argue with that unfortunately, she was right. He was making this whole hate him thing harder than she thought it would be. Damn him.


	3. Simply Need Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is a bit of a shorter one. Longer one coming up next I promise :) Enjoy and let me know what you think xoxo

Hermione stormed into the common room slamming the door heading straight for his room. She knocked three times before folding her arms as the door swung open. 

“To what do I owe this unpleasantness?” he smirked leaning against the door frame. 

“Don’t make me say it” he just folded his arms still smirking. “I need help okay.”

“What was that Granger I can’t hear you?”

“Look you heard me are you going to help or not?” she stomped her foot.

“Say please”

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Please” she barely got it out. He still said nothing. “He hasn’t even looked me okay! I need you to help me, please Malfoy!”

“Of course he hasn’t looked your way Granger. Blaise has always been very competitive see and you failed to think of the one thing that would make him want you”

“And what’s that?”

“Me wanting you”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. “You’re kidding right?”

“Not even slightly. Blaise has always wanted what I had.”

“But you have Astoria and he isn’t going after her” Hermione pointed out.

“Because he already had her. Last year, maybe even this year a few times”

“And you don’t care that your best friend is hooking up with your girlfriend? Typical Slytherins.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Granger, bottom line is if Blaise thinks I want you then he will too.”

“Well we are just going to have to find another way because no way is anyone going to believe that you want me.”

“I can be very convincing, but first we need to do something about,” his hands gestured over Hermione’s figure “all of this”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she folded her arms. 

“Look, Granger if you ever repeat that I said this I will deny it! You’re not bad looking, actually you have some great qualities, but no guy wants to have to look that deep or hard to find them, make it easy to see.”

“Just because I don’t walk around with my arse out Malfoy doesn’t mean that---” 

“Now now now, I never said you have to do that, that would only make you like Pansy”

“And that’s not what we want? But she’s gotten Blaise’s attention before?” 

“Yes, and held it for all of one day, we want him to chase you. So, you need to be the one calling the shots, you need to act like you have no idea he exists.”

“Fine, when do we start?” Hermione huffed

“Now, there is a dorm room party going on tonight and you are going”

“I don’t party” Hermione said whilst Malfoy grabbed her arm pulling her into his room. She gazed around at the green décor. Malfoy had clearly done some of his own decorating after they moved in. All the furniture was old, classic but old. “Could your room be anymore Slytherin?” she rolled her eyes. 

“Like yours is any less Gryffindork!” He smirked. “Okay first things first, the hair”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It looks like a lion’s mane Granger, great for scaring off guys but not what you want to attract them” he went to his bedside draw and pulled out a potion, and handed it to her. She just looked at it. 

“What is it?” she scrunched up her nose. 

“Just a potion for your hair, it’ll just help maintain it.”

Hermione laughed out loud, “Why do you have this? Have trouble controlling your luscious hair in the morning Malfoy?”

“Hardly, I wake up perfect Granger! Pansy left it here. There are spells you can use but I figured this was a safe way to go for tonight until you learn them.”

Hermione took the potion off him, “Why are you helping me? I don’t buy this nice act”

“My reasons are purely selfish I assure you Granger, top secret” he took a step towards her, forcing her to take a step back.

“What are they?” they carried on walking slowly. Hermione didn’t even realise they had moved so far; she was now back outside his door.

“If I told you then I would have to kill you” he smirked “Goodnight Granger” and he closed his door leaving Hermione confused. Why was she always confused around him these days?


	4. Simply Beautiful

Hermione walked slowly back to her room before deciding she would get ready over at the eighth years’ dorm with Luna. On her way our she was startled by a voice. 

“Where are you going? You’re not going to the party looking like that are you?” he scrunched his nose. 

She huffed and turned to face him “No, I am going to get ready with the girls”

“What are you wearing?” Hermione fought a blush

“None of your business”

“Just tell me!”

“Why does it even matter”

“Because tonight I’m going to be letting it slip to Blaise that I think you’re hot, so you have to look hot or everyone will think I’m insane”

Hermione rolled her eyes “Can’t have that can we?” she then held up the dress 

“Absolutely not”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything Granger, here” he waved his wand and Hermione felt the dress get lighter, no doubt because he had made it shorter.

“Fine whatever am I meeting you there then?” she huffed

“Yes, everyone has to think that I only noticed you tonight for the first time.”

“Fine” she turned to leave

“Oh and Granger” she turned back one last time, “Wear a thong, or nothing, but the dress needs one or the other.” He winked and she headed out sighing out loud to send him a message.

~

Hermione made her way over to get ready with the girls. Hermione had fun, something she was beginning to get used to finally. 

Hermione took a nervous step out of the bathroom in the fitted red dress. Hermione honestly didn’t know how to feel. She was afraid she would feel self-conscious or objectified, but she didn’t. For the first time in her life she felt sexy.

“Hermione you look amazing!” Luna remarked jaw hanging wide. Hermione let a wide smile spread across her face. “Green really suits you!” Hermione’s head snapped up in confusion. 

“Green? It’s Red Luna”

“Um Hermione I would hate to ever correct you, but that’s green!” Ginny said slowly 

Hermione glanced down “That’s impossible” she ran back to the bathroom, still green. “It was red when Malfoy gave it to me!”

“Of course he had given you his house colours then, that’s such a Malfoy thing to do isn’t it” Luna said.

“I can’t wear this”

“No no no! Hermione I refuse to let you change! You look so sexy! And may I remind you that you have a Slytherin Play boy to seduce”

Hermione stamped her foot, Ginny was right, she would have to stay in this “Fine but I don’t like it”

“You don’t have to, as long as Zabini does”

~

Draco stood at the party with a gem on his arm going by the name Autumn, she was tall, blonde and one of the most beautiful women Draco had ever seen and she had come begging to go with him. 

He was the envy of all the males at Hogwarts and she the envy of all females. 

“Draco darling I would love a drink” he nodded and smiled before heading off to the refreshment table where he met up with Blaise. 

“Whipped already mate?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Draco and Blaise looked at his date in her low cut baby blue gown. 

“Completely” Blaise laughed “So how did it go planning the party?”

“I have it all arranged, the alcohol is here and ready and the silencing charms are already set to last till the early morning”

“My man” Blaise clapped him on the back. “I’m guessing your uptight beauty will be hard to corrupt into having a drink or two”

“Thank you for the concern but I think I can bring out a little rebellious side in her, I like a challenge” he took a sip of her drink “What about you? Greengrass isn’t the wildest either”

“Who says she’s who I’m staying with at the end of the night” Blaise winked at his friend

“You dirty dog” Draco laughed “You’re trying to make her friend Sage jealous”

“Pray for me” with that Blaise joined Daphne and Draco joined Autumn. 

In the back of his head he heard Autumn talking about something unimportant.

“Hmm” Draco wasn’t really listening, not that he would admit but he did find himself glancing around looking for Hermione, it was only natural after all, at least that’s what he told himself. 

Draco was bored and his eyes drifted to Autumn in front of him and his eyes landed on her arse. It was good one he will say that. Just then the door flung open.

“Is that Hermione granger?” he heard a voice question and his eyes shot up and his heart leaped out of his chest. He knew she wouldn’t be happy about the spell he had cast on her dress, but what other choice did he have? She would never have worn it.

Draco thought back to his early school years. It had been easy to see and call her dirty when she left her hair unbrushed, when she wore a uniform three sizes too big, and when she was sticking her hand up in every class trying to prove herself worthy of this world. 

But when she looked like this he had to go back to questioning why he was ever meant to hate her. He was reminded of the time she showed up at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, she had shocked the whole school. She looked so beautiful that night too.

A pure blood had wanted her despite her blood, and not just any pure blood, one out of the very few who probably out ranked Draco and his family. This thought made him angrier than he cared to admit. 

Draco looked at Hermione in a different way, he noticed things about her. Her breasts had grown, her hips rounded out and her legs had become long and tempting. No this couldn’t be happening, he thought, it took four years to stop loving her as a friend, he couldn’t go down this road of being attracted to her, not now after everything he had done to her, not ever. 

Blaise hadn’t even seen her walk in. Draco knew it was his turn to do something. 

“Holy shit didn’t see that coming.” Draco said still looking at Hermione. 

Blaise turned to see what his friend was looking at. “Granger cleans up nicely doesn’t she”

“Yeah she does” Draco said honestly.

“What no remarks about her dirty blood? About her idiot friends? About her know-it-all attitude?” Blaise almost laughed.

“The war is over I simply no longer wish spend time thinking about that stuff anymore, life’s too short” Blaise seemed to nod in agreement. “Stay here” With that Draco made his way over to Hermione currently standing by the non-lit fire place. 

“Act like we are having a civil conversation” Draco said quietly as he reached her

“Okay” she sent him a charming smile. Too charming, Draco actually had to catch his breath. She knew what she was doing and she was loving it. “You’re a dick with that stunt you puled with the dress you know!” she still smiled the whole sentence. 

“What can I say Granger you look good in green” he winked and she rolled her eyes, fake smile still firmly planted on her face

“Prick”

“Come on even you have to agree that you never would have worn it had it been green when I gave it to you, plus as I said you look good.” She smiled, but it was different. Genuine. Draco’s heart, much to his horror started to beat fast. He had to get his shit together if this was going to work, and quickly. 

“Forgive my eves-dropping but I have to agree,” they both turned their heads to see Blaise. They panicked, how much had he heard? Could they have blown this already? “But Granger, you do indeed look good, in fact beautiful” they sighed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Blaise” she sent him a charming smile. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Draco offered Hermione, but before she could answer, as Draco predicted Blaise jumped in. 

“NO no, allow me” Blaise held out his arm asking Hermione to take it. She acted like she was torn. 

“Oh um” she looked back at Draco “Sure, thanks” she slowly looped her arm threw Blaise’s and they walked off. Draco watching them as they went. 

It was all fake. He knew that, but he was angry. Blaise didn’t know it was fake, he genuinely thought he had beaten Draco and he didn’t like that one bit.

Draco knew he had to take his mind off this. After all his part was done. It was up to her now. He glanced around the room his eyes falling on Astoria.

He and Astoria had known each other from birth and always knew they would end up together whether they loved each other or not, it would benefit both of their families endlessly. 

Not that Draco minded, she was someone he could live a long and comfortable life with and what more could you ask for. That being said they didn’t love each other so they maintained an open relationship, sleeping with others as well as each other.

Sex with her had always been good, great even, she was amazing and hot as hell but it had all become a bit predictable. Still he had to remind himself that she is beautiful, classy, and rich. He was handsome, charming and rich. 

No one dared to ever pursue anything more than a fling with either of them, they knew there was no chance, which made it easy and kept things from getting dramatic.   
He turned his attention across the room to see Pansy. He knew she was a sure lay, she was obsessed with him. 

It had only taken a look, no words necessary when it came to her, they found an empty room and he closed the door locking it, before he unzipped his pants. His man hood began to harden quickly. She got on her knees and wrapped her mouth around the tip, Draco wasn't planning on doing any of this slow, he was horny and wanted to get off.

He grabbed Pansy and pulled her to stand up before wrapping his arm around her and lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist. 

He plunged into Pansy over and over, slamming her into his body quickly.

"Draco, not so fast I'll come too early" she begged and panted sounding on the edge. 

~ 

Down stairs Hermione found herself sitting on a couch with Blaise. 

“So can I ask you something?” Blaise questioned, 

“Shoot,” she smiled crossing her legs slow enough for his eyes to linger in her legs. 

“Why did you come back this year?” he paused when she didn’t answer “Well what I mean is, you surely don’t need a high school graduation to get a decent job, you’re a war hero I thought you would have been offered job left right and centre?”

“I was” she started “But I always felt like I missed out on a high school experience what with all my running around after Harry and Ron, I want to learn more.”

“Surely there’s not much you can learn here though Granger, you probably know more than some of the professors here”

“That may be true, but I don’t know whole lot being normal. I never got to sneak out late at night for a reason other than saving the world, I never got drunk, I never skipped class, never got my heart broken. There is more to life that what I can learn from a book.” Hermione caught herself, she hadn’t meant to tell him all that.

“So you came back to get into a little trouble and do something stupid?” he laughed and she did too. 

“Yeah I guess so” she looked up after having finished laughing. Her eyes locking with his. He glanced down to her lips, she knew what that meant. He wanted to kiss her. 

“And what of Weasley?” his eyes remained on her lips.

“That was over before it started, he is like my brother” she said softly allowing herself to look at his lips too.

“Good” he said smiling before he began to lean in, intent on pressing his lips to hers. She knew she shouldn’t kiss him, she was meant to make him chase her but she had let her guard down and now he was in control. 

Blaise’s lips were a breath away when she heard to her name called. 

“Granger!” She jumped back and turned to see Malfoy standing there looking less than pleased. Blaise sighed in annoyance leaning back against the couch. 

“Yeah?” she asked breathlessly 

“We should go it’s getting late, and we have an early patrol tomorrow morning.” He cast his eyes over to Blaise. They looked at each other silently for a moment before Hermione decided it was enough to have established a rivalry. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right” she stood slowly and turned back to Blaise. “Thanks for tonight Blaise, it was great” she smiled coyly before turning and heading for the door with Malfoy. Right before they left the party Malfoy glanced one last time back to Blaise. The boys locked eyes again and Draco smirked before Blaise returned the dangerous smile. 

Draco knew what this meant. Game on.


	5. Simply Confused

Hermione and Draco began their walk back in silence. She noticed his hair ruffled and his shirt untucked. She didn't have to try hard to guess what had happened. 

"So who was it?" she questioned taking her eyes away from him. 

"Who was what?"

"The girl you um got with tonight?"

"Got with? What are we? Third Years" he laughed at her. 

She sighed "Never mind, forget I asked" 

"Pansy" he said smiling as Hermione's nose scrunched up.

"Ew"

"Jealous Granger?" he looked at her 

She looked away "Not at all Malfoy! It was just a question." 

"Well it's only fair I get to ask one now then" he took a moment to think "What happened with you and Weasley?"

"That's personal!" she gasped 

"And you asking about the girl I just fucked isn't?" Hermione guessed that was a fair call.

"Nothing" she looked down "He uh, he doesn't know how I feel"

"Is he fucking stupid! Everyone knows"

"Look he's just not great at picking up on clues that's all, he'll figure it out. I know he has feelings for me he's just not ready"

"Ron Weasley man of the year, can't even fucking tell the girl he likes that he's got feelings for her" Malfoy's impression wasn't that bad, and that pissed Hermione off even more. 

"Shut up Malfoy"

"I don't get what the big deal is with him anyway, Potter I get I guess, he was the Chosen One. You were the brains, so what the fuck was Weasel?"

Hermione turned and whacked Malfoy in the chest "You don't know anything about what we did or went through, so don't like like you do!" she glared hard at him. "You're such a Malfoy" she turned and walked ahead of him.

"Oh thats rich! You have a go at me for for making assumptions on who you and you friends are yet you go and to the same thing. News flash Granger you couldn't be more wrong I am NOTHING like a Malfoy!" he yelled walking behind her. 

"Please you're just like you father" Hermione knew she had gone to far. I had slapped out and she wanted to take it back but she knew she had too much pride. 

Before she realised he had her by the arm, yanked her back towards him and pushed her so her back was flat against the wall, him only a few inches away from her. 

"You don't know what it was like, you weren't the only one to have it tough." he hissed in her face "You don't know how it felt to know that it was inevitable that a hypercritical sociopath would be invading my house and poisoning all the people I love with his twisted logic. I was powerless to stop it" His hands flew up to slam against the wall on either side if she head trapping her. She gasped and gripped onto his arms attempting to break free.

Instead as she locked eyes with him she was thrown into his head and a scene began to unfold. Hermione didn't have long to dwindle on the fact that she had managed to get into his head without meaning to as the people before her began to speak. 

Lucius Malfoy stood there before taking Draco by the shirt and pulling him closer to his face.

“The Zabini’s have no idea what they’re doing! Stupid! The Dark Lord will triumph, he’s fighting for what is right, how can you turn your back on the traditions you were raised in. It’s disgusting” the old man spat

"Maybe they just don’t fancy watching their family die for a sociopath that isn’t even a pureblood.” He had said it under his breath but Lucius heard it. 

Lucius let go of his son before swinging his fist to collide with Draco's cheek. Hermione yelped as Malfoy's body hit the floor hard. Lucius took out his want and preceded to yell "Crusio" 

Hermione stood in shock as she watched Draco squirming on the floor in pain. Sobs escaping every few seconds.

His mother had then burst into the room and cried for Lucius to stop but he instead turned and slapped her across the face. Hermione felt herself begin to tear up at this horrible scene. 

“Lucius you must stop he’s just a boy” she was crying.

“No he’s not! He is 15 years old. It’s time he grows up and learns when to open his mouth and when to shut the fuck up. He’s going to have to toughen up or he won’t last one second in the circle”

“I have told you I don’t want him involved”

“He doesn’t have a choice, he’s my son and there are expectations that come with that”

“And what if he can’t handle it?”

“We die”

Just like that Hermione was thrust out of his mind and they both were stuck panting against the wall bodies now flush against each other.

"I- I'm sorry" Hermione was the first to speak.

Hermione braced herself for anything. Malfoy was a wild card when it came to his emotions. He could very well yell and scream at her for daring look into his mind, or he could breakdown and cry. Hermione prepared herself for anything he could throw at her. 

Draco didn’t answer her. He was fuming. He wanted to yell and scream and scare her so bad but one look into her eyes told him something important, she was worried about him. This all ruined his plan. 

Draco could swear he had no control over his body. Because without his minds consent his right hand shot to behind her head pulling her forward until their lips met. 

Hermione’s mind screamed for her to pull away but he had looked so vulnerable, and she wasn’t sure how, but somehow his lips felt desperate on hers, almost like he was starved of human contact and affection. 

Draco’s other hand reached around her back pulling her into him even more and as she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth sweetly. Hermione began to melt into the kiss and her arms made their way up around his neck.

Their mouths danced together as if they were experts with one another. 

They didn’t know how long had passed before they parted and neither could tell who had been the one to end it. 

Hermione said nothing, she just started at him confused. 

It was almost too much for Draco as he looked down at her now slightly red puffy lips. 

"Don't. Ever. Try that again." and with that he turned and stalked off leaving her to lean against the wall and wonder what happened.


	6. Simply Lying

Hermione was a mess for the rest of the night. She was meant to be meeting Malfoy the next day to talk about Blaise but how could she in this state? She was beyond confused not only about how she was feeling but also about how he is feeling. 

He had kissed her yes. She could blame this all on him. 

Except she hadn’t pulled away at all. 

How could she face him? Should she talk to him about it again? Or just act like it never happened?

Hermione wasn't stupid enough to read into this. He was known for his meaningless hook ups. He was probably trying to get back at her for diving into his mind like that. She doesn't know how she could have done it. Draco is an expert at keeping his mind locked up. She must have caught him at a very vulnerable moment. 

She didn't now what to think about what she had seen inside his head. 

Draco’s home life had never been ideal; she knew that his father was a raging sociopath. However, Hermione had just figured that over the years as Draco became more and more Slytherin his father would back off. Surely he had. 

Draco had turned into everything his father wanted hadn’t he? He was in Slytherin, he was the seeker, he maintained in the top few of every class and well, simply put he was gorgeous. 

Then again the Dark Lord being back must have affected him more than she realised. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy had been a death eater and Hermione was suddenly concerned as to what that meant Draco had gone through. 

Was he destined to become like his father? Surely not. He had become a hot tempered, self-obsessed arse sure, but he wasn’t a killer.

~

Draco slammed his fist through the wall at he entered his room. Why the fuck had he done that? That wasn't the plan! She has to seduce Blaise, for that to happen Blaise needs to think he's winning her over. Something that he wont think if Draco is caught kissing her. 

But, he liked it.. A lot. More than he should have. He knew he should keep his distance but he was going to have to keep the act of wanting her up in front of Blaise. Not that it was much of an act anymore. 

He had let her in too much. How could he let her get into his head like that? Stupid! It was too hard when he was with her though, to act like he didn't care. Not that it mattered, it's not like he ever stood a chance. 

But she had kissed him back hadn't she? Maybe she liked it? No no no no Draco. He thought. That was a dangerous road to go down. He couldn't allow those thoughts to creep through.

He would act like it never happened.. Except she Granger, no way will she let this go. He would have to push her away.

~ 

When they met in the kitchen of their common room things were awkward. Malfoy refused to make eye contact with her and after a solid minute she was done with it. 

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Forget about it" he still wouldn't look at her

Hermione lost it "You know what? You don't get to tell me that! You're the one who kissed me, do you seriously have nothing to say?"

"What do you want me to say Granger? I was drunk, it was a mistake" Hermione tried not to flinch at his words but she knew she failed. 

"I should have known better than to expect any kind of personal growth from you"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he yelled stalking towards her. 

"Nothing, just that you walk around claiming to be this changed man, yelling at me that I don't know who you really are. Then you go and pull that shit" she took a step in challenging him

"What the fuck is your problem? You getting attached?" he smirked and began to lean in, knowing she would push him. And she did bringing her hands up to his chest and giving him a hard shove. He stumbled back a few steps, smirk still painted on his face. 

"No" she looked him dead into they eyes, "You pretty much ruined any chance of that by being the type of man, no not man, BOY who fucks a girl then kisses someone else"

"You knew I fucked Pansy, and you still kissed me. You knew what you were doing I hardly forced you" he walked forward again slowly "In fact as I recall you were a rather willing participant" his finger stroked down her arm. 

She swatted his hand away "That's when I thought you actually might have cared about someone other than yourself"


	7. Simply Spontaneous

Hermione stormed off away from the kitchen and into the common room where she proceeded to pick up a book and read her troubles away, Draco headed strait to his room. She must have been reading all afternoon as she heard a knock on the door and glanced over at the time. Six o'clock.

She walked to the door wondering who would be here. 

"Blaise" she said forcing a smile onto her face upon seeing the dark skinned stud. 

"Hey sorry for coming by unannounced, but I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me around the lake?"

"Now?" Hermione was caught off guard. She hadn't even spoken to Draco about how to deal with Blaise because he had been a massive tosser and she had stormed off before they even touched the topic. 

"Yeah if you're free" Hermione was about to say yes before she remembered that she would have to stay cool. She should act like she has other things on. Yes that would make her seem less desperate. 

"Umm, can you wait here for a second? I'll be right back" he nodded smiling and she closed the door and ran to Malfoy's room knocking quickly. 

"Malfoy open up right now"

"I'd rather not have you screaming in my face again, thanks though" she could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Fine then I guess I'll wing it because Blaise just asked me out" she turned to walk off hoping this would work.

With in two steps he had swung the door open. Hermione smiled to herself before hiding it to turn to face him. 

"Where does he want to go?" Malfoy questioned

"A walk around the lake."

Malfoy took a moment to think before speaking again "He's going to want to kiss you, that's one of the places he's always saying a girl can't resist. So you have to, he hasn't chased you enough to get a kiss" Hermione took in what he was saying.

"How do I avoid him kissing me without making it like I am turning him down?" she was confused.

"I don't know, do something spontaneous, he is used to girls who are so proper and boring. So be exciting I guess"

"Exciting and spontaneous" she nodded talking mostly to herself now "Yeah yeah okay I can do that" 

"Also when you get back lean hard against the door so I can open it for you"

"Why?"

"It's part of the plan just do it"

"Fine" she rolled her eyes at him before turning to go back to the front door. 

"Granger" she turned back to Malfoy "Remember don't kiss him"

Hermione nodded casually but felt like there was meaning behind his words. Of course there wasn't, she needs to stop thinking like that. He will never see her that way. So why does he say things in a way that suggests otherwise, it's unfair.

Hermione swung open the door and smiled charmingly at Blaise. 

"Shall we go?" she asked. He smiled stepping aside to let her through and they walked side by side down to the lake.

~

"So Hermione, we have gone to school together for years and I know nothing about you, I vote for a quick game of twenty questions"

"Okay I'll play, you go first"

They reached the lake and began to walk around the edge, their bare feet in the shallows. 

"Favourite colour?" he asked

"Lilac, and yourself?"

"Green"

"How very Slytherin of you" they both laughed. "Any siblings?"

"None, you?"

"None" she replied. 

"Favourite class?" Blaise questioned 

"Well when I was younger it was Charms, but I have found Arithmancy keeps me rather interest lately."

"Interesting, mine would have to be Potions, I do okay at most but Potions is where I'm in the zone. I actually enjoyed taking it for me N.E.W.Ts"

"You took Potions for your N.E.W.T's?"

"You're not the only one who gets 'Outstanding's in our year Granger" he laughed.

"How do you know that's what I got?"

"As is you would have gotten anything else" he smiled at her.

Hermione returned the smile warmly before checking herself. She was doing it again, letting him be in control of the situation. She had to get him to get personal.

"Tell me about your parents" she asked it timidly.

"That's a bit of a mystery to me but I'll do my best" he started and Hermione's interest was peeked "My mother is everything you would imagine a rich pureblood woman to be. Beautiful, confident, charming. But also vengeful, cold, judgmental. I have never met my father, he was one of the seven men that came and went throughout my life"

"Oh seven wow" Hermione let it slip out "Oh that came out wrong, I'm not judging at all I just mean that--" Blaise cut off her babbling

"Calm down Hermione I know you didn't mean anything by it. Honestly everyone judges her, how can people not. She dates them, they fall madly in love, then they die. It's hardly a coincidence"

"All seven died?"

"All of them" Hermione wanted to push, to ask more but she didn't, he was opening up and she needed him to stay this way. 

"Well my parents are dentists, thats like-"

"A healer for muggle teeth?" he finished "Don't look so shock Granger, I remember you telling everyone at Slughorn's party."

"Oh yeah that's right I didn't even realise you were there."

"Too busy making googly eyes at Cormac?" he laughed and Hermione swatted him playfully across the arm. 

"If you were there then you know that I was running away from him all night."

"Can't blame the guy for trying, you're pretty great Granger" they had stopped walking and he turned to look at her. 

Hermione allowed herself to stare back. This was it, he was going to try and kiss her again. She could tell as he glanced down at her lips once more. 

Crap.. She had gotten all caught up in the game and getting him to open up she hadn't thought of a single way to avoid this. Draco's words were screaming in her head as Blaise's lips approached hers. 

Suddenly without thinking it fully through she said, "Last one in's a loser" and ran into the water fully clothed. The water was perfect, not too cold but refreshing. When she emerged she saw Blaise stood there still with a shocked look on his face. 

"What are you doing? You're going to get into trouble" he said 

"I thought you were a Slytherin? Plus I told you wanted to do a little rule breaking. Now the question is, am going to be having this lake to myself? Or are you going to join me?" she teased. 

Blaise's face went from a shocked and slightly confused look to his usual smirk. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Hermione's heart raced. No no he's not meant to take his clothes off. 

"What are you doing?"

"Coming in Granger, but I'm not getting my clothes wet" as he spoke he dragged his pants down his legs, leaving him but just his underwear that clung tight to him, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hermione blushed heavily.

Just as he got to knee height a voice was heard "You pesky kids who's there"

Hermione and Blaise went wide eyed "Filch" they both said at the same time. Hermione quickly swam back to shore and they ran to both hide behind a tree. Hermione's back strait against it Blaise flush against her, his clothes in his hands.

They waited until they heard the footsteps walking away before emerging from the tree. Hermione was shivering. 

"We should get back, you're gonna freeze" Blaise said. 

"I can't dry my clothes I didn't bring my wand" she said shivering now 

"Me either" he eyed the clothes in his hand and thrust his white shirt towards her. "Here, I'll just wear my pants" she slowly took the clothes. 

She knew that this meant she'd have to remove hers too or the shirt would just end up wet anyways. Hermione saw this as an opportunity. 

Blaise was putting his pants on and almost tripped doing so, because when he looked up he saw Hermione slowly peeling her tight shirt off her body. And what a body it was. She had been in a silk blue bra. Blaise struggled to control the moan in his throat. 

Hermione next turned so her back was to him, depriving him of the sight he so wanted to see. She unclasped her bra and it sprang to the floor. She took this moment to turn and look at Blaise over her shoulder coyly. 

"Could you please pick up my shirt and bra for me?" he couldn't speak, just nodded and retrieved her items of clothing as Hermione pulled his shirt over her head. He was tall so it hung about half way down her thigh. 

She peeled her wet jeans off next, something that was hard to make look sexy and easy. 

After she was done they made their way back to the castle. When they reached her dorm she did what Malfoy had asked and leant against the door.

"Well tonight was interesting, thanks Blaise" she lifted herself knowing Draco would open the door soon. 

"I'd say" he looked at her "You're not what I expected Miss Granger,"

"Is that a good thing?" she quirked her eyebrow

He let out a laugh "A very good thing" they locked eyes for a moment before the door swung open. 

"Where have you been Granger we have to go over the patrols" he turned his head to Blaise "Zabini" he nodded curtly. 

"Malfoy" Blaise nodded back. 

"We were out" Only when Hermione spoke did Draco take in what she was wearing, which was fucking nothing! He felt his blood boil. She wasn't even mean to kiss him and she comes back looking like they fucked in the lake. He hoped for her sake he was wrong.

"When can I see you again" Blaise kept looking at Draco as he talked.

"You'll see her in class" Draco smirked before grabbing Hermione's arm to pull her inside only Blaise latched onto her other one holing her in place. 

"Thank you for tonight Hermione, I look forward to seeing you again" He slowly leant in to kiss her on the cheek just to the right of her mouth. Eyes still fixed on Draco the whole time. 

Hermione felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten. "That's enough" and just like that she was pulled through the door and it slammed behind her.


	8. Simply Pay Back

Once inside Draco waited until he was sure Blaise would have left before speaking. 

“What the hell did you do?” He yelled. Hermione jumped at his out-burst turning to face him confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Granger you’re not good at it”

“Thanks?” he eyed her evilly

“I mean it. You weren’t even meant to kiss him and you come back looking like this?”

Hermione glanced down, “Huh” she said, she hadn’t thought about what it would like had happened until now. She guessed it looked pretty bad, but he was really angry, far more angry than he should have been if what he was worried about was the mission. Suddenly   
Hermione felt herself smirk... He was jealous! 

“Huh? That’s all you have to say?”

“You’re jealous!”

Draco scoffed “You wish Granger, as if I would want Blaise’s sloppy seconds anyways”

“Blaise and I didn’t do anything” she said calmly

“So you expect me to believe that you come back wearing only his shirt and nothing happened”

“You don’t have to believe anything I say but that’s what happened”

“Prove it then” he glared at her 

“How am I meant to do that Malfoy, you’re just going to have to trust me aren’t you?”

“No no no see you’re quite fortunate that I happen to be gifted in getting inside people head so, I’ll just peek inside yours”

Hermione’s eyes flew open shocked “NO” she shouted. He would see everything, her wet clothes clinging to her body. Her getting changed. Them pressed against that tree. No she couldn’t let him in. 

“Why not? If you’re telling the truth, then there’s nothing to worry about” he walked towards her glaring still.

“It’s private” she said walking backwards.

“And you diving into my brain wasn’t private?” he said still walking. Just then her back hit the wall. Why was she always trapped? 

“That was an accident, I didn’t mean to do that!” 

“Well” he sighed and Hermione got her hopes up, maybe he was agreeing? “Oops” and with   
that his hands flew to her head keeping it in place as he locked eyes with her, Diving deep into her subconscious. 

Draco found what he was looking for within seconds. He watched their whole conversation, every cute fucking moment. He had to hand it to her, Hermione could turn on the charm. He saw Blaise talking about his family. That was a subject that took Draco years to discover. And she had done it on the first date. 

This thought left Draco feeling conflicted, he was happy Blaise seemed to be falling for it. But at the same time he was angry that Blaise seemed to be falling for HER. 

He watched as they chatted about their classes and grades, then Came the moment Draco was looking for. Blaise had stopped them walking and threw Hermione some smooth line before leaning in. Draco could tell that Hermione had been caught off guard and she was quickly trying to figure out what to do.

The suspense was killing Draco? Did they fuck or what? He then watched as Hermione bolted towards the lake. Draco almost felt like laughing. Out of all the things she could have done she had to go swimming. So Granger. 

Draco began to relax until he saw Granger goad Blaise into coming in. Draco knew Hermione didn’t expect Blaise to strip, but he was angry non the less, she was practically drooling as she looked at his body. As if that wasn’t bad enough he also witnessed them both pressed against a tree in a similar way Draco was currently pressed against her. 

When he thought he had seen everything that would bother him, she began to strip. He was furious. But suddenly not with her, more with himself. That had been a good move for her. 

To give of a sexy auror without having to actually act like a slag. It had worked, and Blaise was clearly hungry for her, while this just added more confusion to Draco’s plate. 

He had seen enough and leaped out of her mind. Like last time they were left panting, lips only inches away from each other.

“See?” she said quietly. Draco couldn’t help but let out a low moan as he felt her breath on his lips. He quickly snapped himself out of it and stepped away from her. 

“You didn’t have to so openly drool over his body Granger.”

“Well excuse me for being a human with eyes!” she scoffed “Plus I think I more than teased him back don’t you?”

“Whatever” Draco hated what he would say next “He will make sure he kisses you next time, two failed attempts is two too many for him already”

“Fine, I can do that”

“No more than a kiss though, he still has to work for it. And try get more information from him”

“Okay” Hermione and Draco wouldn’t look at each other. 

Draco stalked off to his room. Hermione now knew what was happening. He liked her. He did, but he wasn’t letting himself admit it. Why though? She guessed that maybe this little mission McGonagall sent them on what the first real sign of a chance to gain forgiveness for everything that had happened. 

It did pose an opportunity for Draco to redeem himself in the eyes of the eighth years. Maybe he thought that allowing himself to develop feelings would ruin everything.   
Hermione didn’t agree, if anything hiding how he feel is what is going to ruin everything.


	9. Simply Hurt

Draco wasn't one to obsessively think about something, but with her that's all he seemed to do. 

Why? He had turned to the right side in the war and helped out, so why was he still trying to prove himself to everyone, to her? 

They would be impossible together, always fighting. Then there is the small detail that he was all but engaged to Astoria Greengrass. That certainly wasn't going away so why spend his spare time worrying about something that was impossible. 

Of course that was easier said than done. Granger had gotten under his skin and he had to stop it some how. He had a suspicion she knew about his feelings, after all when it came to her he wasn't quite the skilled liar he was with others.

What was worse was Draco felt possessive of her. He had no right to feel that way, but he did. He had told her to let Blaise kiss her... What the fuck was that? He didn't want that! He didn't care that it was for the mission.

It was becoming clear to Draco that he was far too invested and she knew it. She was cocky about it too. He was nothing but bad for her and he refused to be selfish like he used to be. She would be outcasted. This world had forgiven him during the war but had certainly not forgotten. 

The backlash would be drastic. She wished to go into the Law department of the Ministry, that wouldn't happen if she was with him. 

Potter and Weasley would probably never speak to her again. Not that he would mind but she would be upset. She would resent him. 

No he had to make her hate him again... 

~

Hermione had finished gathering her things from the library and headed down to the Great Hall to meet up with everyone else. 

On her way down she had heard a banging inside a classroom. Classes were done for the day making her suspicious.

As she gently pushed the door open she was greeted with a site that made her want to throw up. Astoria Greengrass there on top of a desk legs spread wide, and who’s head buried between them? Draco Malfoy’s. 

Hermione felt as if she had just been stabbed in the heart and someone had begun to slowly twist the knife. Her vision slowly became distorted and she felt dizzy and short of breath. 

Hermione saw him look up and make eye contact with her. She had hoped and prayed for him to beg her for forgiveness, for him to run up to her and tell her he fucked up and was sorry, but that wasn't what she got. 

"Granger, little privacy please" he said sounding annoyed. She couldn't move. She was frozen in shock. He unzipped his pants and while holding eye contact with her, he smirked as he entered the Slytherin girl. "Or would you like to watch?"

And just like that Hermione was thrown out of her state of shock. 

She tore herself away from the scene and ran off not bothering to close the door again behind her. 

This was a new low. She knew that they couldn't be together, there was so many reason why they shouldn't but she never thought he could do that to her. She had been mad at him this year yes but for the first time ever she felt as if she truly hated Draco Malfoy. 

~

Acting as if she was okay when she met up with Lavender, Ginny and Luna was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, but she wouldn’t let him affect her here and now. She still had a task to complete and she would do it without him. She didn't need him anymore. 

As if on cue she saw Blaise from across the hall and without thinking she began to stalk over to him. 

His eyes locked with hers in confusion as she approached. 

"Hey Hermione what's up?" she didn't answer, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him into a broom closet, pushing him against the wall, before reaching up to grab the back of his head pulling it down until their lips met. 

Blaise was taken by surprise but quickly got over it as he threaded his right hand through her hair and left hand went to the small of her back. 

His tongue ghosted along her teeth asking for entrance and the second she granted it he flipped them over pinning her against the wall. 

His kiss was animalistic, like Draco's but somehow very different. Hermione would be lying if she said she had't gotten carried away, because she did. She had let him when he went to grab her ass, pulling her closer. She had let him pick her up causing her to wrap her legs around him. 

She couldn't stop, he was very good at this. Only when she noticed the halls get loud did she realise dinner must be over which meant they were likely to get caught. 

Quickly she pulled away and put her feet on the ground, still pressed to the wall "Sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't get much sleep last night and--" he cut her off and brought his mouth to her ear, sending goose bumps down her spine.

"Feel free to sleep less more often then Granger" he nibbled on her ear and she sighed closing her eyes before snapping out of it again. 

"I um" she tried to think of a way out "I have to go" and with that she slipped out the door and down the hall leaving Blaise not only very confused but very worked up.

~

Astoria had been a decision he had made in the spare of the moment, he had been self-destructing. And honestly the whole time he had thought of Hermione and it killed him. As soon as him and Astoria had finished he had run into the bathroom to throw up. His body physically rejecting what had happened. 

But it had worked, Hermione hated him, he saw it in her eyes.

He returned to Astoria to find her getting changed and he spoke in a quite voice. 

"Will you Marry me?"

"Draco we already know we will be wed" she said light heartedly

"Fine, then will you be my girlfriend? Properly"

This surprised her, and she squinted her eyes slightly. 

"Who are you trying to make jealous?" Shit, she was brighter than she appeared clearly. 

"No one" he avoided looking into her eyes.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you have never wanted a public relationship in you life" she crossed her arms. "And I know you don't have feelings for me so tell me, who are you trying to make jealous?"

"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous"

"Fine, don't tell me. But since I am nice and we have been friends for years I'll play along as your little girlfriend, but can I offer you some advice Draco?" he said nothing so she just continued "Being with me will hardly win her over"

"I'm not trying to win her over"

"Very well then, but don't come yelling and screaming to me when Granger finds someone else"

"What makes you think it's Granger?" he eyed her carefully 

"Pft, please" she scoffed "You have been obsessed with her for years, whether you hated her, was jealous of her, she has always been your obsession."

With that Astoria kissed Draco on the cheek before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooo! I know right, poor Draco and Hermione they just can't get it right can they? Damn Draco and his lashing out impulsively. Don't worry my friends all will work out eventually. Thank you for the reviews they keep me going :) xoxo


	10. Simply Observing

The next morning at breakfast Draco sat himself down next to Astoria without a word and began to eat. 

"What's got you in a mood?" Theodore asked him. 

"Nothing he all but grunted."

"Don't take it personally Theo" Blaise started sitting across from the blonde. "He just upset that I have a girl he can't get" he boasted.

"You hardly have her mate"

"Yeah well the hickey on her neck says differently" Draco's head shot up from his food.

"You're lying!" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all, she dragged me into the broom cupboard yesterday to snog me"

Draco sighed, he had guessed something like this would happen. After all he deserved it, after what he did to her. 

"Quit boasting Blaise it's embarrassing after all"

"Yeah for you it is. Whatever I don't really care what you think she's too good for you anyway" Blaise spoke surprising Malfoy. 

"Falling for her Zabini, what happened to be free of the ties women have on you?" his smirk was sinister

"In case you haven't noticed she's not your everyday woman Malfoy, she's different. My intentions are pure with this one" With that he stood and made his way out the large doors,

"Wow" Astoria said, "I didn't see that coming"

Draco glared at his Slytherin 'girlfriend'. This wasn't right. Blaise had never been even close to serious about a girl. They were challenges, objects to him. Why? Why the first time he decides not to be a complete womaniser is it with her? 

Of course Draco knew the answer to that one. How could he not fall for her. She's fucking perfect.

But Blaise didn't have him convinced... He would watch them for the next few days. He was damned if Blaise was going to turn this around and play Hermione.

~

Hermione began walking to the library as she didn't start class for another hour when she heard Blaise calling her name. 

"Hermione wait up" he walked next to her.

"So I was thinking that I could take you flying today." her eyes shot as far open as they could get

"No no no no no. I don't fly"

"Yeah yeah I disagree, I think you will like it." he smiled "You have never been with me and I think you'll find it to be an interesting experience" he winked and she blushed again "I love when you do that you know"

"When I do what?"

"Get all embarrassed, it's cute"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "It's not going to happen.. Ever" she kept walking until he spoke again 

"Please Granger it's my favourite thing to do" That had her thinking. She hated the thought, there was a reason she had given up quickly. She sucked. But she needed him to trust her and that seemed to happening slowly. This would only help her in her task. She nodded slowly and before she knew what was happening she found herself standing out on the Quidditch pitch literally shaking with fear. 

“Blaise I’m serious” Hermione stomped her foot

“So am I. Get on” Blaise stood straddling his broom waiting for her to jump on behind him.

“I changed my mind, I don’t fly, just move on”

“No can do babe, there is no way Hermione Granger is graduating as the brightest witch of the age, the brains of operation ‘Kill The Dark Lord’, the girl who won over Viktor Krum’s heart, but still won’t get on a broom. Unacceptable” he once again offered her his hand. Hermione simply stared at it, “What are you afraid of? Falling?”

“No, dying!” she snapped at this he laughed out loud and while she was rolling her eyes at his sudden amusement he quickly grabbed her hand pulling her on the broom and took off before she had anything to bail. 

She clung to his waist not having any other option. “You’re a total dick!”

“I know” she could practically hear the smirk on his face as he took them high into the sky

~

Draco was no idiot, he knew the best way to get the information he wanted was to sit back and observe. He had been told by a third year Slytherin that Blaise was seen with Hermione out on the Quidditch pitch. He arrived and took his seat in the back of the stands in time to see Zabini yank Hermione onto the broom and take off. 

She was clearly terrified. Blaise was on his ‘A Game’. She had no choice but to cling onto him, he was in total control of the situation. This wasn’t good news for Draco but good for the mission he guessed. Zabini was quickly putting her out of her comfort zone and making her trust him, something Draco had been trying to do for months with little to no success. 

They were only up there for a few minutes before returning to solid ground. Draco watched as Hermione stepped of the broom and Blaise followed smirking. She playfully punched him in the arm as he laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Draco, remaining optimistic, continued watching and trying to read her body language. She liked him, that was clear but how much was too soon to tell, she needed to be careful, actually falling for him could hurt the task, and his Draco's heart... But you know, mainly the mission. Hermione broke away from him and said what Draco assumed was a quick goodbye and left the pitch. Blaise smiled after her, mounted his broom and once again took off into the sky. 

Draco reached to his left, grasping his broom before taking off after his Slytherin house mate. 

“Bit late for a fight isn’t it?” Draco asked catching up to Blaise. 

“Don’t you mean flight?” Blaise remained calm

“Yes, how silly of me.” The silence was defining. 

“What do you want Draco?”

“I wanted to come to you as a friend, and let you know that that we seem to be interested in the same girl”

“As a good friend I'm going to tell you, that's hardly a surprise mate." He paused before beginning again " Well then, friend, you will have noticed how well her I seem to get along,”

“For now, but I haven't made any real big advances yet have I?” Draco smirked 

“Look I’m not playing this game with you Malfoy.” Blaise’s voice was stern “By all means go for it but just know that this time I will NOT be backing down like I always have... Not for her”

“I guess we will just have to let her decided won’t we.”

“Guess so.”

“Game on” Draco said before flying off.


	11. Simply Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today because I'm nice :*

Hermione was seated on the couch in her dorm room working on her homework and assignments when Draco made a loud entry into the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.

Wonder what has him in such a mood. 

“Can you not slam the door every time you come in here” she didn’t look up at him as she said it. Huh, that had been the first thing she said to him since she caught him with Astoria. Hermione felt her anger flare up.

“God forbid someone disturb you in your nerd mode.” As she looked up to scowl at him he began to take his shirt off. She quickly averted her eyes hoping he didn’t see her looking, but he had.

“Why so shy Granger? Never seen anything this perfect?”

“HA, please, you’re not even close” she stood to move into her room.

“Cute how you’re in denial” he laughed as she paused to look at him, “But I don’t blame you for not wanting to look, I mean how could you ever stand to glance at those pathetic friends of yours or Blaise again for that matter after seeing what a real man has to offer”

“Ha! You know as well as I do that Blaise has ALL the equipment to be a man. And what exactly makes you believe you are any more man than them.” In three quick strides he grasped her hands, pushed her back to a wall and pinned her hands above her head.

She had to stop getting herself into this shit. That was it she vowed.. Never again after this.

“Do you really want to know?” his face was inches away from Hermione’s and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. 

Hermione hated herself for being turned on, but she was. 

“What are you doing?” she tried to get free but to no success.

He ignored her question instead asking “I'm about to remind you that this whole thing with Zabini is a ruse. He doesn't like you as much as you think Granger, you're a prize to be won”

“I think he's changed, why does it matter just let me go.”

“Not yet.”

She placed her hands on his chest and began to shove. He hardly moved “You don't get to do this! I watched you fuck Astoria you don't get to play the jealous guy”

He smirked “Try and stop me” she struggles more, still no luck.

She looked at him confused as he moved his body closer to hers “See Granger I think Blaise is nice to you”

“Yes, he is which is more than I can say for some people!” she spat in his face.

“But I also don’t think you want nice” his lips centre-meters from hers now.

“Really? And why would you think that?” she tried to hide the shaking from her voice but once again was met with no success. His head moved to the side resting right next to her ear, his breath giving her goose bumps instantly.

“You have always been the good girl haven’t you, reliable, predictable, I think you want a little bad”

Before she had the chance to reply he had pushed himself away from her and the wall making his way upstairs into his room, leaving Hermione both flustered and very confused once more. 

~

Hermione waited until she heard Malfoy leaving the common room the next morning. She wasn’t quite sure what last night was but she was in no state of mind to deal with it today. 

After grabbing her things, she exited the common room to be greeted by Blaise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to walk you to breakfast” he smiled sweetly holding out his hand. 

Hermione hesitated, it was a very public acknowledgement of them being somewhat an item. Then again the scene caused by him taking her flying probably couldn’t be topped. So thinking ‘what the hell’ she reached out and grabbed his hand firmly smiling as they headed off to breakfast.

Walking into the great hall together cause many stares, but they were expecting that. 

Hermione didn’t know what do now, she hadn’t thought this far. Should she ask him to come sit with her? Should she offer to sit with him? Should they go their separate ways? Her head was starting to hurt. Luckily Blaise made the decision for her,

“How about you go sit at your table and come over to me in the last few minutes and we will head to class together?” she sighed and nodded, that sounded good.

Blaise grabbed her head and pulled her in for a sudden kiss. But not like the ones they had shared, this was different, longer, deeper, and she wondered why now when everyone was watching. 

They went their separate ways. 

Hermione found her usual place among her friends and took a seat. 

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise was immediately questioned. 

“So Blaise, is the grass greener on the other side? You have been investing a lot of time in her, have you managed to de-flower her yet?” Pansy said in a petty voice. 

“Is the grass greener? In terms of females? Yes.” The boys laughed and Pansy just sat their pouting. 

“Yes she’s done some impressive growing up hasn’t she, Blaise tell me, what kind of rack is she carrying under all those baggy robes? It’s gotta be lethal if she’s always covering it up.” Theo questioned smirking and leaning in towards Blaise. 

“Now now Theo,” Draco started “You and I both know Blaise isn’t attracted by such superficial things” The table laughed knowing that was bullshit. Blaise looked at him wondering where this was going. “He looks for the little things don’t you mate? I bet he loves how dedicated to her work she is, how she greets everyone with a bright happy smile, or even how she looks down avoiding eye contact after you compliment her because she embarrassed that she likes it.” 

That last comment made Blaise’s heart race. How would he know she did that? He couldn’t, it’s not possible. Unless she had done that for Draco? No. She hates him there is no way. Blaise stared at Draco intensely trying to figure him out, but he couldn’t. The arrogant prick just kept on smirking. 

The moment was interrupted when Blaise was tapped on the shoulder bringing the two boys out of their staring contest. 

“Blaise you ready to head to class?” Hermione was looking down at him so she wouldn’t have to look at any of the other snakes around him, especially a certain blonde dick head. 

“Yeah let’s go” he grabbed his bag and Hermione’s hand and they walked out of the Great Hall. 

As they were walking down a deserted corridor Blaise suddenly grabbed her pinning her to him and kissed her deeply. 

Hermione didn’t really know how to take this so she just went with it. Blaise’s tongue asked for entrance and she let him. Her hand made their way to the back of his neck pulling him in, as his hands went to her waist doing the same. 

They heard footsteps coming around the corner from their classmates and broke apart quickly. Hermione couldn’t make eye contact and Blaise smiled sweetly at her. 

Once in class the room was separated into pairs for their next potions assignment. Hermione was paired with Terry Boot. 

“So did you want to start looking at the procedure while I get the ingredients?” She suggested met with a nod and a smile.

Hermione had almost finished collecting everything they needed when she noticed the last item was on the top shelf. She tried to reach for it but had no luck. Suddenly she felt someone right against her back so she was pressed into the shelves. She didn’t need to look to know who it was. 

“Malfoy can you please not do that”

“Doing what?” he played dumb. 

“Getting so close to me”

“I’m just trying to reach the ingredients Granger don’t flatter yourself.” He reached up, easily grabbing two jars. He lowered his arms but didn’t step away. Instead he placed one jar into his bag of supplies and one into hers before wrapping his right arm around her waist. 

She gasped as his hand drifted to her now exposed stomach and pulled her close to him. 

“You smell incredible” as he said this his head dipped down and his lips locked onto her neck, softly devouring her. 

Hermione couldn’t help but sigh and lean back into him and tilt her head giving him better access to her neck. He gave her a quick bite before blowing softly on the red flesh giving her goose bumps all over again. His hands began to move up over her shirt now and caressed her right breast. She moaned and instantly hated herself for it.

“That was quite a show you and Blaise put on in the hallway before class Granger” he whispered, his hand still moving. “Can’t say I enjoyed watching it. I might have to punish you.” And with that he was gone.

What was she going to do now? She was insanely attracted to two men, both of whom are Slytherin, and both of whom are not boyfriend material.


	12. Simply Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer! Hope you enjoy :)

Hermione found Ginny after class and began to tell her about everything going on with Blaise and Draco. It didn't take Ginny long to hush Hermione up before suggesting that they go into Hogsmead that night to properly catch up.

Hermione agreed quickly, she needed to get away and Ginny was the right person to do that with. 

Hermione rushed back to her dorm room to get ready, she settled on a pair of high waisted jeans with a low cut v-neck top. This was absolutely NOT something Hermione usually wore.. But she was feeling good about tonight. Confident. 

She stepped out of her common room only to come face to face with a scowling Malfoy.

"Merlin Draco you scared me!" she placed her hand over her heart. 

"Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am going to Hogsmead with Ginny tonight"

"Looking like that?" he looked her up and down.

"Yes, looking like this!"

"You're seeing Blaise aren't you?"

"What no I'm--" he cut her off 

"Stop lying Granger, you're dressed to impress"

"Thank you?" she said rolling her eyes "Look I'm honestly going out with Ginny"

"You must think I'm so daft Granger if you think that I'm buying anything you--" he was now cut off by a voice approaching in the hallways.

"Hermione" Blaise said looking at her and Malfoy. Hermione ignored the arrogance of Draco's face. 

"Wanna back out of that lie now?" he smirked 

"Nope, not lying" she whispered before turning back to Blaise, "Hey Blaise what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to hang out tonight" he ignored Draco's existence completely 

"Sorry but I'm going to Hogsmead with Ginny" she smiled softly 

"Wearing that?" she huffed.

"Yes wearing this!!!" she yelled "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet my friend" with that she walked off leaving the two boys standing their awkwardly. 

As she was walking away Blaise spoke first, "She looks really good"

"She does" Draco replied, them both still looking at her retreating form. 

"Guys will be all over her"

"They will"

"We should follow her"

"No we shouldn't." The Slytherins turned to look at each other "Don't mean we won't"

And like that they stalked off behind the Gryffindor trying to be as quiet as possible.

~

Hermione and Ginny talked as they walked down the streets of Hogsmead occasionally dropping into some of the stores for a look. 

"Have you written much to Harry?" Hermione questioned. 

"Yeah we have been talking as frequently as we can" there was something off about the way she said it.

"Ginny you know you don't have to hold anything back from me right? I'm your friend too!"

The ginger sighed "It's weird to be honest. Harry just doesn't seem very into us. I'm not being treated differently at all, it's like we never kissed, never dated before we started up school, like we never slept together,"

"Woah woah woah, what? You guys slept together? When?"

"The night before we left for school"

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Because I didn't know what was going to happen with me and him being apart for so much of the year. And I was right, we are drifting!"

"Ginny I'm sure he's just super busy, him and Ron are the youngest to ever going into auror training. They have to work hard, prove themselves."

"I know all of that, but I don't know it still feels weird, speaking of the devil how about Ron, you spoken to him much?"

"Hardly at all. But it's okay, I have to let it go, he's never going to make a move,"

"That boy is so stupid for letting you go"

"Thank Ginny, it's not all bad really, this way we will be friends forever, relationships are not as important as friendship"

"You're not wrong there" Ginny mumbled. hermione had heard wether she was meant to or not. She didn't have the words to console her friend and that bothered her.

They walked into a bar, ordered drinks and found a booth, "So update me on the Slytherins"

"None of us belong to houses anymore Ginny" Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on, they will never stop being Slytherin and you know it... Now, stop avoiding, hows it going with Blaise?"

"Really well, too well! He's sweet and funny and charming and oh so good to look at. And im using him terribly. I wish I had never put my hand up to do this"

"Has he told you anything yet?"

"No, not about the remaining death eaters, his personal life yes. So he must trust me a little."

"Do you have feelings for him" Hermione avoided her eyes "That means yes!" Ginny shouted.

"It's not that simple though!" Hermione hushed her

"Why what's wrong with it?" Ginny questioned "Oh wait, are you talking about Malfoy?"

"He's just so damn confusing, he's so hot and cold"

"How hot are we talking?"

"Like we haven't done more than kiss but, agh I don't know how to explain this. There is this.." she struggled to find a word for it.

"Chemistry?" 

"Yeah for lack of better term" she started "It's almost like, all those years of hating each other forced us to lean what makes the other person tick."

"I don't get it"

"I know him, like I know exactly what to say to piss him off, I know the things he is vulnerable about, I know what he likes to hear people say to him. I know all of his tell tell signs of being angry, sad, annoyed, happy." she paused "It's... it's like we have been getting to know each other for the past sever years, and we didn't even realise."

Ginny shrugged, "That makes sense" Hermione was shocked, she had not expected that at all,

"How can you say that? It makes no sense!"

"Here's how I see it," Ginny started "You say you and Malfoy over time began to learn everything about each other threw your hatred?" Hermione nodded, "well that hatred is gone now, it makes sense that without anything substantial or important to fight about; such as blood, you two are forced to deal with the compatibility and similarities you have gained threw the arguments"

"I guess that makes a little sense" Hermione thought "But what do I do about it? I'm also attracted to Blaise"

"How does Draco feel? Do you know?"

"No idea, as I said he's so hot or cold" hermione sighed again "He's so afraid of being vulnerable, and loves to run away from what he is feeling."

"You might need to call his bluff when he's acting like he doesn't care next time"

"Yeah maybe" Hermione finished off her first drink before bordering another round. 

~

Draco and Blaise had lost her within minutes of following her.

"How could you lose her?" Draco grunted 

"You lost her too idiot"

"Maybe if you would shut the fuck up and keep a look out instead of calling me names that are 100% untrue we would find her"

"Kind of hard to focus on looking for her whilst you're being a complete and utter twat"

Draco hit him on the shoulder, then Blaise hit him back. The two were walking down the street hitting each other like ten year olds before seeing her walking into a bar with Weasley.

Draco and Blaise looked creepy. There was no way of denying it. Here they were not saying a word to each other, standing outside a a bar window looking in, keeping tabs on a girl that neither had made their girlfriend yet. 

"I know you know" Blaise was the first to speak,

"Know what" Malfoy didn't take his eyes off Hermione. 

"About Granger wanting information about the death eaters"

Draco's head turned sharply surprised "How did you--"

"Lavender Brown, that girl's got the biggest mouth" Draco closed his eyes mentally cursing dim Gryffindor. 

"I see" Draco pondered, 

"I'm guessing that you had something to do with Grangers new look also" Draco nodded, "I thought so. It was too out of character for you to do a 180 on how you saw her. The war changed you but not THAT much." Blaise paused "After I heard what she was up to I could only assume that the little show you put on at the party was to get me interested."

"You're not as dumb as you look Zabini"

"I of course intended to take her out on that first date and fuss about how two faced she was, imagine my surprise when I actually enjoyed myself"

Draco looked at him in disbelieve "I know, I didn't see it coming, but she's funny, sweet, beautiful, so I wont be backing down Draco. Not this time, she's different."

"Neither will I"

"I guessed as much."

"So what happens now then?"

"We go home, she doesn't appear to be in any trouble"

"And after that?"

"We wait until she makes her choice" the two turned to leave but only got a few steps away from the bar when they heard a voice, 

"Draco, Blaise what are you doing here?" Hermione looked confused at the scene.


	13. Simply Carnal

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground waiting for their answer. 

"Oh, um we were just, um... See the thing is" Blaise stuttered 

"We were following you" Draco blurted out.

Ginny looked down to try and hide a smirk. 

"And what gives either of you the idea that you have the right to do that?"

"Well I wasn't going to let him follow you without me" Draco blurted out sounding like a four year old. 

"It was your idea to follow her in the first place you complete and utter tosser!" Blaise called back.

Hermione lost it. "Will you guys please stop acting like a pair of two year olds for one second! I am having a girls night with my best friend, a night that neither of you are welcome to. So leave now before I get really mad and do something I can't reverse." she scowled.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, nodded slowly before turning and head back to the castle. Hermione heard them continue to bicker as they walked off, "See what you did?"

"What I did? You're the one who--" and that was all she'd been able to hear. Slowly she turned to her ginger friend who stood their with a bright smirk. 

"Don't say a word"

"What would I say?" she paused "I mean other than you Hermione Granger have a huge decision to make."

Hermione sighed, it was true. 

~

Hermione was up late that night. She didn't know what to do, Blaise was sweet, funny, and he was never a death eater, thats a big one. He also never really made fun of her a whole lot. 

But there was also something there with Draco. He was far from nice, Hermione knew that. In fact he was pretty much wrong for her in almost every way. Hermione couldn't pin point the moment she stopped hating Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was when she had seen inside his head. He was vulnerable, it showed her there was a different side to him. A side that may be worth exploring.

Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

She opened it to be met with Blaise. "Blaise, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry I know it's late but I had to ask, is this real?" Hermione was confused. 

"I'm sorry I don't follow?"

"Do I stand a chance with you for real? Not just because you need information about me"

Hermione went as pale as a sheet. "Blaise I--"

"Don't worry I'm not mad, and I'll tell you what you want to know. But I need to know that I have a shot with you and that this isn't all in my head"

"Blaise it's so confusing for me okay" she started but was cut off again

"You don't have to say anything right now. But I'll be waiting by the entrance to the castle tomorrow night ready to take you on a date. If you show up, I can guarantee you'll know everything you want to, and then maybe we can see what we are without the information in the way?"

Hermione stood there shocked "I'll think about it" she avoided eye contact

"I'll be waiting" he nodded and walked off.

Hermione closed the portrait door before leaning against it closing her eyes thinking. 

"How sweet" her eyes flew open to see Malfoy standing there with his signature smirk,

"Shut up" she said going to walk past him but he grabbed her arm holding her in place. 

"I'm not walking away from this, and neither are you Granger"

"You confuse me Malfoy, can you please make up your mind! I can't take this whole hot and cold thing you seem to love to do. A few days ago I watched you fuck another girl, and now this shit? At least I know where I stand with Blaise which is more than I can say with you." she ripped her arm from his grasp and walked to her room slamming the door behind her.

Their common room was silent for a few minutes before she heard his footsteps getting faster approaching her room. He stopped outside her door and began to talk to her through it. 

"You don't think this is hard for me too?" he yelled "You don't think I hate myself for this? You're annoying, bossy, everything I was raised to hate. I hate your two best friends in the whole world just as much as they hate me. My parents would wish me dead on the spot if they knew what was happening. Granger I don't need you to tell me that this is complicated and makes no sense, I fucking know it doesn't." he took a deep breath and sighed as he places on hand on either side of the door frame, "Granger I couldn't get you out of my head if I wanted to"

Slowly she opened the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at him. He looked different, his facade had dropped, no longer was she staring at his eyes ice cold and void of emotion. There was a whole lot of emotion. She didn't have time to process anything before he whispered.

"Fuck it" his lips collided with hers roughly. She didn't do anything to resist, instead melting into him. They clawed at each other as he pushed her through the door frame and into her room. 

Draco's lips went right for her neck as he peeled her shirt off. She hadn't been wearing a bra and quickly looking at her perky breasts his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and groaned something deep and animalistic. "You're gonna be the death of me Granger" 

Hermione, spurred on by his words detached his lips from her long enough for her to grasp his button up shit in her two hands and rip it apart, buttons flying everywhere. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and gave Hermione a gentle nudge onto the bed. 

As soon as her back landed he made quick work of her jeans, pulling her underwear off with them. He took a step back and looked at her trying to keep his mouth from watering. She squirmed starting to feel embarrassed under his stare. 

"Don't" he looked her in the eyes, "You're perfect" his voice was soft and soothing. He held her eye contact as he undid his belt and slid them down his legs. Hermione tried not to gasp at the size of him, she just stared in fright. At this, he chuckled. 

He moved over her and reconnected their lips. Hermione loved how he felt. His bare toned chest against hers. 

Draco latched onto her right nipple and she arched into him letting out a moan. 

She gasped as she felt one finger make its way out to her slit. She didn't have time to get ashamed about how wet she already was before he began to pump his finger in and out of her. 

"Fuck you're so wet" he moved his lips attention to her other nipple sucking on it before blowing lightly giving her shivers.

He added another finger and curled them upwards finding that sweet spot. 

"Fuck" she hissed. Draco smirked at her dirty mouth and decided me liked it. 

His fingers worked at a slow pace driving her mad. "Please Draco" she sighed eyes closed 

"Please what" he nipped at her neck smirking 

"Please I need more" he withdrew his fingers and she whimpered at the loss. He lined up his cock and teased her slit. 

"Open you eyes" she did, she looked at the ceiling "Look at me" she locked eyes with him and he slowly pushed inside her. Her mouth made a beautiful 'O' that had him wanting to cum on the spot. 

He pumped slowly and she began to thrust back towards him needing more. "Tell me what you want Granger" he demanded,

"You know what I want" she said in frustration 

"I want to hear you say it"

She looked him in the eyes, "Fuck me" he lost all his resolve and pounded away at a speed that caused her whole body to tingle. She felt perfect and he wanted nothing more than to fill her up but he wouldn't be selfish, not with her. She would cum first if it killed him. And by how good he felt, it just might. 

Hermione felt herself building "Draco I'm-- Fuck" she panted holding onto him like her life depended on it. His hand reached down between them understanding what she needed. His fingers found her clit and began rub in fast circles matching his pace. 

"Come for me Hermione, let me see you come for me" his words triggered her. Hermione's insides tensed up as she was about to explode. Her eyes shot closed again but he grabbed the back of her head forcing her to look at him "Keep watching me" and just like that she exploded around him, looking at him the whole time. 

Draco sped up losing control, there was something so erotic about her watching him as she came and it made him feel very powerful. Draco felt himself nearing his climax and got ready to pull out, after all every girl he had been with had insisted he pull out. 

Two more thrusts and felt it begin "shit" he whispered 

"Come inside me" she said softly and at the words he lost it. 

"Holy fucking hell!" he exclaimed as he exploded inside her filling her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here? haha Thanks for reading guys xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! Life has been hectic but to make up for it the next chapter will come out in the next 24 hours :) enjoy xoxo

Hermione woke up the next morning unsure if the night before really happened. 

All it took was a glance to her left to see it in fact had. It hadn't been a good idea, she knew that. Draco may have made his feeling clear for the first time last night but there was every chance that he's go cold again.

The worst part is now she could feel herself even more into him, which was dangerous. 

And Blaise, oh god Blaise! What was she going to do? He had asked her on a date and she had every intention of going, but now? How can she look at him after this?

Draco was still knocked out cold so she got up quietly and jumped in a shower. She was sore, not that she was surprised, she hadn't had sex in a long time. 

By the time she had jumped out of the shower he was awake still lying in bed. 

"Who was he?" Draco said 

"Who was who?" Hermione asked confused as she towel dried her hair

"It doesn't take a genius to know you weren't a virgin last night Granger"

She sighed "It was a friend, meant nothing, just comfort" she turned her back to him when he spoke again 

"It was Potter wasn't it"

She turned back slowly and nodded "It was last year when he were on the run, Ron had just ditched us and for the first time I was losing hope." she looked at her hands. "You know I was always the one with my shit together, but that night I lost it and Harry helped me. I don't regret it and neither does he."

"Does the youngest Weasel know?"

"She knows, it took her a while to be okay with it but she knows what we went through was an impossible situation to understand." 

"So, who's better? Weasley or Potter?" she picked up a pillow and threw it at him 

"Must you always be so crude? I never slept with Ron"

"That's not crude Granger, crude would be me saying that you standing there in a towel is making me want to fuck you so hard the whole castle will hear you scream my name"

Hermione's eyes went wide and she gasped "Malfoy!"

"You love it Princess!" she rolled her eyes. 

Hermione stood there staring at him trying to get the courage to say something,

"What was all of this Malfoy?"

"Sex Granger,"

"Grrr, you know what I mean!"

"I'm not giving you that little speech again Princess, last night was the first and last time you hear me that mushy, got it?"

"But you don't regret it?" Hermione smiled,

"No, I don't"

"And you actually feel that way?"

"Yes Granger!" he huffed impatiently as Hermione tried unsuccessfully to stop the smile on her face. "Are we done with the third degree?" he sat up and got out of the bed leaving him standing there in all his glory. Hermione couldn't help it she stared. So instead of speaking she just nodded and gulped. He walked up until he stood an inch away from her and hear heart raced. "Good, because I have had it with this towel" and just like that the towel was ripped from her body leaving her as naked as him.

He swiftly picked her up forcing her legs to wrap around his waist and pushed her against the bedroom wall. His mouth went right in for the kill latching onto her neck as his hands kneaded her butt pulling her closer. 

Hermione could feel his hard cock pressed between them, it so perfectly placed along her slit. She slowly began to grind against him, sliding along easily. He groaned deeply pulling one out of her. 

His lips found hers and they let their bodies do the talking, grinding and moaning before neither of them could take it anymore. Draco Pulled his hips back slightly, just enough to alter the angle so the tip of his cock rested at her entrance.. but he made no more movement. 

"What are you stopping?" Hermione panted, 

"Maybe I like seeing you like this?" he whispered into her ear, "Desperate for me, so desperate that you can't wait for me to fuck you, instead you drive yourself onto my cock," Hermione only then realised that she had begun moving herself up and down his shaft, "Humping me, like a slut" his words made her feel like a slut, but even more disturbing was that she liked it. 

Her whole life having been predictable and look at her now! It made her feel alive. 

"Gnnahh, oh fuck" she yelled as she humped him desperately. Draco was mildly shocked, she like being called a slut? He had accidentally let it slip out but the fact she enjoyed it made him very certain he would come soon. 

He allowed her to continue as he slipped a hand down to her clit and began to rub in circles. She reacted almost violently, her legs tightening and her head thrown back against the wall. 

She was about to come, he knew so but he wanted something first, he stilled his fingers and held her hips tight keeping her from moving, she looked at him angry "What are you doing?"

"Promise you won't go to Blaise tonight,"

"What? Draco I--"

"Say it"

"Draco we can talk after just... please I'm so close" she tried to struggle against his grip but failed. 

"Just say it and I'll make you scream"

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was at a loss. He looked delicate in this moment, she didn't want to hurt him, but she also knew she had to see Blaise, he planned on telling her what everyone needed to know. She would see him, and let him down easy.

"I have to see him Draco" and like that the mood was gone, he put he down roughly, grabbed his clothes and stormed out of her room quicker than she had even seen him move. 

She felt bad she really did, but what did he expect? Her to drop everything for him? Never speak to Blaise again? She wouldn't do that.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione must have talked herself in and out of this date more times than she could remember, having turned around to go back to her dorm at least 5 before calling herself a wuss and turning back. 

Her heart pounded, how was she going to do this. 

'Blaise I think you're great but I like you arsehole of a house mate', no of course she couldn't say that, 'Blaise, it's not you it's me' oh please Hermione, she thought to herself, don't cop out with that line. 

Then there were other things to think about, like should she tell him at the start so he has no unrealistic expectations? She would ruin the whole night, maybe she should tell him at the end.

Hermione mind was racing so much she didn't even realise she had made it to the front of the castle only when she gazed upon Blaise looking out into the night with his back to her did she snap back into reality. 

He heard hr foot steps, and slowly turned, a smile of relief gracing his face. Hermione felt guilty for that smile he gave, it was filled with hope. But in all honestly her guilt also came from thinking he looked good, which he did. He had suited up and Hermione found herself a little lost for words, he was dashing. 

"I was worried you wouldn't come" he approached her,

"I almost didn't" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HERMIONE?!?! Way to ruin this whole thing within two fucking seconds.

But to her surprise Blaise just chucked looking down at the floor before looking into her eyes again, "I guess that means I'll have to make you not regret coming" he held out his arm and she slowly looped hers through and they walked down the stairs together. 

~

They arrived at a carriage and Blaise turned to look at her, "What will it be? Walking to the carriage?"

"Walking maybe, it's such a nice night" Blaise nodded before knocking twice on the carriage door signalling it to go. They began to walk,

"So lets do this, what would you like to know?"

"Strait to the point I see"

"I will not hide anything from you Hermione, you're not going to like everything you hear but I will not lie. I want to get past this stuff and show you I'm more than everyone thinks I am"

Hermione nodded understanding, "Okay, well I guess it would be best to start at the beginning, How involved were you with the dark Lord?"

"More than I wished to be. I managed to stay out of it for quite some time, I was lucky in that sense, my mother never wanted anything to do with him,"

"That's good I'm surprised"

"Don't be impressed Hermione, there was nothing nobel about her reasonings, she deemed him less than her. Nothing more that a hypocrite, her beliefs on blood supremacy are as present and twisted as ever."

"I see" she simply said,

"It was around fifth year that it became harder to stay away from it all, what with me living in a house filled with his future followers. I went from outright refusing to help them in their little schemes to caving every now and then. Not because I waned to, but because they were dim whited simpletons and were being careless. They were going to get all of us in trouble." he sighed "So I helped them cover their tracks."

"I had no idea"

"No one would have apart from them, I was good at what I did. Things only got worse and worse though and before I knew it Draco was spending summers at my house because, as I learned later, that the Dark Lord was staying at his house. Over time, I guess I got more involved because I had become numb to it all. It was hard not to be that way when that's what surrounds you all day everyday."

"Things with me and Draco shifted, until then, we had been competitive over little things but it was never anything harmful to our friendship. That is until he met Kilarni." Hermione looked at him shocked, "She was from an old and powerful Wizarding family in London" 

"She's British? Why didn't she go to Hogwarts?" 

"She was home schooled, her parents believed her to be so above everything, and that included regular schooling it seemed," Hermione rolled her eyes, no one is too good for school. 

"So who was she then?"

"She was my girlfriend," Hermione was shocked at this, "I had known her my whole life, she was my best friend growing up, she was beautiful, long Silver hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin. I was in love with her from the day I met her, I was five. She was also manipulative, and selfish. Always got her way but I loved her anyway." he sighed, 

"Our parents set up the relationship, my mother was obsessed with her, envious of her beauty. Kilarni was loved by everyone that met her and Draco was no exception. He saw her as some beacon of light in his forever darkening world and I could tell he began to fall for her"

"I confronted him about it, he denied it over and over again before he finally cracked, said he did like her, but that he would never do anything, said my friendship was worth more." Blaise chucked at this, 

"Whats funny?" Hermione asked quietly, 

"It's just that I am sure he was telling the truth to me then, but he didn't know what she was capable off, she knew Draco liked her and she spurred him on."

"So you knew she was flirting with him? And you just let her?"

"She was a free spirit Granger, I saw it as harmless, after all, it was me she was returning to every night. She always liked to flirt, liked making me jealous. It was all a game to her. She was a pro at making someone feel like they were the most important thing in the world."

"One day he came to me and confessed that he had fallen for her, and wanted to be with her. I lost it as you can imagine, he was my best friend and he knew she was of limits, but he fell for her games."

"She chose me of course, he was a toy to her and I think he never got over it. Draco Malfoy has always gotten what he wants, and that time he didn't, he never forgave me for that"

"What happened to her?"

"She disappeared during the final battle, no one knows where she went, probably off to soak in the sun while we were all trying not to die" he laughed again, 

"You haven't heard from her at all?"

"Nope, and I probably never will. As for the rest of the death eaters after the war they all fled to north of Switzerland, thats the most exact location I can give you I am sorry, I wish I had more for you to go on."

"Wow, that was umm.. A lot." she laughed nervously

"I know, but thank god we're done with all of that because my dear Hermione we have arrived at our destination." he pointed to a restaurant with a table got two out the front looking out at a dance floor and she smiled and gasped

"It's beautiful" she said walking slowly towards the table,

They both sat and a waiter came over to run the specials by them. After having decided on their dishes and a bottle of wine they began to chat more. 

Hermione told him of how she wanted to go into Law and work at the Ministry while Blaise expressed an interest in the preserving of magical creatures such as Dragons. 

Dinner was to die for and Hermione found herself laughing as Blaise impersonated Madame Pince. After their meals were done, and their bottle of wine, Blaise stood and held out his hand, Hermione looked at it confused. 

"Care to dance?" he smiled sweetly, 

"Oh, um I don't dance"

"Why are you lying to me?" he grabbed her hand pulling her up and leading her to the dance floor. "I was watching you at the yule ball you know,"

When they stopped Hermione found herself nervous as se looked around at the jolly people moving around her, "That was a slow dance with specific steps, I can't do this!"

"Too bad you have no choice." he twirled her around before puling her into his chest and skipped them around the dance floor. Hermione was tense still, 

"Relax," he whispered "I've got you" and just like she she eased up and let him lead her. Soon everyone on the dance floor switched partners without missing a beat and Hermione found herself with some blonde man laughing at her shocked expression. She looked over at Blaise who in turn also laughed before leading his partner over to her and switched back, again without missing a beat. 

"How can you do this?" Hermione asked 

"All purebloods are taught to dance"

The song ended and Hermione smiled up at Blaise,

"Lets get you home, it's late" Hermione nodded and followed him. 

They took a carriage back because they were tired and well to be honest a little drunk. He walked her to her back to her common room and they stopped at the door as it swung open to let her in. 

"How did I do?" he asked nervously 

"Better then I thought, I have to admit."

Hermione looked down sadly, tonight had been amazing, one of the best nights of her life in fact. She had had fun, and Blaise was a perfect gentleman, and was honest and true to his word. But as they stood here all she could think about was what if Draco saw them? How had he been feeling this whole night? Was he with another girl?

Those were thoughts that she wouldn't be having if Blaise was the one she wanted. And it broke her heart that she didn't want him as much as she wished she would. He was would be better for her, she knew that.

On the verge of tears she looked up at him and his face dropped, he knew what it meant.

"Have to give it to me for trying hey?" he said softly 

"Blaise tonight was perfect, and you're such an amazing guy. But, I just.. I--"

"I'm not him? It's okay Hermione, I get it, there has always been something there with you two. Just don't make it easy for him okay? You deserve someone who'll fight for you" she nodded as the tears tried harder to fall, but she wouldn't let them. 

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course!"

"Kiss me? A real one, just one" he paused "Just one with no secrets behind it" she nodded softly, 

He took a step closer to her and one hand went behind her head as his lips pressed down onto hers. Hermione froze for a second, she felt guilty , Draco could walk out of his room and see this, but Blaise deserved at least one honest kiss. What harm could it do? She responded opening her mouth and brought her hands to his hair gripping it gently. Their mouths danced for another thirty seconds before they pulled away,

"Draco better not fuck this up" Blaise whispered so quietly Hermione barely got what he said. Without another word he turned around and walked back to his common room. Leaving Hermione both heart broken and relieved. 

Sighing and getting her shit together she turned and walked into the common room before stopping dead in her tracks. Malfoy stood there looking lie he was about to explode. He had seen the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione stood there, feet planted firmly to the ground. He was pissed. So if she had to guess she'd say he only caught the last part. 

She took a step towards him and just as she did his eyes went darker and he took a step back. 

"Draco calm down" she took slow steps as if he was some wild unpredictable animal,

"I'm calm" he spoke quietly, yet if was far from warm and soft. It still managed to sound harsh. 

"That wasn't anything"

he smirked darkly, "of course not, and why should I care anyway? We had our fun, guess you have a new target now"

Hermione knew what he was doing, trying to play it off like he wasn't hurt, like he didn't care about her, about them. She knew he was lying. 

"Don't do this Draco, you know that's not the case" she took a few more steps carefully. 

"Do I? You seem unable to make up you mind these days, you act all high and mighty putting your nose up to people like Blaise and I, saying we sleep around and act like total wankers and now look at you, playing us perfectly, just never expected you to act like, well, you know"

Hermione started to get angry. "No... I don't know, like what Malfoy?"

"A slut" Hermione saw red. 

"How fucking dare you! In the past have used girls as objects, tossing them aside the moment you don't need them! Not once did you have any kind of regard for their feelings. You walk around this school like you're top shit because you have your pick of what girls you wish to court before treating them like trash. I struggle with genuine feelings for two guys and all of a sudden I'm a slut? What the fuck is that?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "I call em like I see them Granger,"

"Maybe you should have looked a little closer because you completely miss-read that situation."

"I saw enough" with that he stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him before slamming his fist through the wall in his room.

~

Hermione tried to get him alone to tell him what had happened that night. In their fighting she had gotten so mad that she realised she never actually told him that she chose him. 

He hadn't looked at her. That was odd. Usually classes were filled with secret glances, the morning filled with bickering, but now he was gone before she woke. 

A part of her wondered if he was even in their common room half of the time. If it wasn't for the mug of coffee sitting on the kitchen each morning she would have had no idea he was even there. 

Three days passed before she found him in the Library and without thinking approached him. 

"We need to talk"

"We really don't."

"So this is it? We just go back to being friends?"

He chuckled in an unkind way "I have no desire to be your friend Mudblood" the words stung, he hadn't called her that in so long.

"That was a low blow"

"You fucking kissed him! Don't you think that was a low blow for me?"

"You fucked a girl right in front of me!" she raised her voice as loud as she could in the library. He stopped still. 

"You know that was me running from how I felt!" She did know that, "Why are you here Granger? I'm done with this. It's too hard"

"You're just going to give up? I didn't peg you for a quitter"

"I'm not but I also don't fancy sitting around while you fuck me them I walk in on you snogging another bloke, once was enough."

"That's what I am trying to talk to you about though it--"

"I really don't fancy hearing the details Granger" he began to walk off and she ran after him

"Would you please just listen and stop pushing me away!"

He stopped and turned to face her, "I begged you to stay. I was so angry with you for going, I put my fist through every wall in out common room while you were gone. I have never been so worried that I would lose someone in my life." he took a step towards her "But I calmed myself down, because I knew who you were, Hermione Jean Granger, morally driven, wouldn't play with how people feel. Then I saw you kiss him. And I saw red but still refused to get angry. I knew you would push him away. But you didn't did you? You liked it, and all that says to me, is that if you really liked me and wanted to be with me you wouldn't have liked it." He sighed looking down at her,

"Do you know how I know that? The night that you walked in on me fucking that girl, I threw up, not a little, my body physically rejected what had happened. That's the difference. I fucked up, I did the wrong thing, and I was scared and stupid, but you, you were meant to be the good one."

Hermione was speechless. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong with kissing Blaise, it was, after all, a goodbye. But Draco didn't know that, so he had a right to feel this way. 

She could tell him that she had chosen him and the the kiss was nothing, he would forgive her and they would pick up where they left off.. Or, she could walk away, after all this relationship with Malfoy was doomed form that start. They would have never worked and they had both known that. 

Maybe him believing this version of things was a chance to escape the road they had been heading down. A road filled with people judging and thinking them crazy, a road of them fighting all the time about everything.

"Fine," was all she said and he looked at her surprised, "If that's how you feel, this is done"

He only nodded looking into her eyes one last time before she turned and slowly walked, shoulders slumped out of the Library.

~

Hermione walked around the castle for an hour aimlessly before coming to a door she had access to for being head girl. 

"Ashwood" she whispered and the door swung open. The walked into the room and was thankful for everything to be in bed. She walked over to the corridor and walked down looking at the names on them trying to find one where she would find comfort. 

Ginny Weasley, that was a name she paused by, she should go in and talk to her friend but she didn't wish to talk for hours about what had happened.

The next name that popped out to her was Luna, nope, she'd be useless. 

Blaise Zabini. She knew she shouldn't, she had just shot him down after all and he was the whole reason she was in this mess but he made her feel safe and loved. And that was what she needed.

She opened the door slowly to find him lying on his bed leaning against the headboard, Quidditch magazine in his his hands. 

He looked up shocked before taking in her appearance and her face. He sighed before saying, "He's such a fucking idiot" and he patted the bed beside him. 

At the gesture Hermione broke into tears and ran to his side, lying on his bed and tucked her head into his chest. 

This was selfish, this was unfair but she didn't know what else to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco hadn't slept that night. So many times he forced himself up to walk to her bedroom door before talking himself out of it and going back to bed. Around six am was when he finally cracked and without hesitating stormed to her door and swung it open. He had half expected to find it locked but it wasn't. 

That wasn't the only observation he had made. She wasn't in there and hadn't been all night from the look of her still made bed.

She must have left at some point without him knowing. 

Draco felt bad, but he was also still angry and more than that his pride was hurt. She had made a fool out of him. He knew he was far from perfect but he was the mess who fucked up. She was the one to keep him in check and she wasn't doing that. She didn't know what she wanted, that was clear and Draco didn't have it in him to wait around for her to know what she wanted. 

He couldn't afford to get more attached than he currently was.

But where had she been all night? Maybe she had gone off to stay with the Weasley girl. Draco didn't know why but he made his way towards her bed and promptly tucked himself in before drifting off to sleep rather quickly. 

~

Hermione awoke the nest day in Blaise's bed alone. 

She felt a rush of guilt come over her. Blaise was a good man, a good man who had put himself out there and told her he had feelings for her, he had treated her like a queen and she had turned him down for a stubborn and prideful idiot. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when he walked back into his room dressed for the day. 

Shoot she didn't have her uniform here and she didn't have time to go and get or she'd miss breakfast. 

Just as she had the thought Blaise chucked a Gryffindor female uniform onto his bed smirking at her. 

"How? How did you-" 

"Weasley was kind enough to offer her attire, but I think she's going to come after you for an explanation"

Hermione chuckled "yeah I can imagine she's confused"

"Get dressed and lets go to breakfast" he walked out of the room so she could get changed. 

As they left the common room and walked to the great hall it was silent, too silent. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Blaise asked looking strait ahead. 

"Do you want to know?"

"Nope, but I need to know all the same, especially if it means me punching him in the face."

"You're not going to like it"

"I know,"

"It'll hurt you" 

"I know"

"You might hate me" she looked at him and finally he looked back still walking,

"Impossible"

"The night before our date I slept with Draco," that was the part she feared telling him about so she decided to get it over with. She watched for his reaction, there wasn't one, so she continued. "He begged me the next day not to go to you, not to go on that date, but I told him I had to, I owed it to you and to me to see if there was anything there and Draco being Draco, in his head that meant I had chosen you"

she sighed, "An assumption he thought was confirmed when he saw us kiss last night."

"Ah so he was standing there then" she nodded. "but surely you told him how you broke my heart" he joked but Hermione failed to see the funny side. She hated herself for hurting him. It was nothing to laugh about. "Relax Hermione I don't hate you,"

"I didn't tell him what I said to you, he assumed the worst of me so I let him think what he wants. We would have never worked anyway so--"

"So you saw it as your chance to get out?" Hermione was constantly baffled by how much Blaise knew about her after such a short amount of time. Se nodded. 

They had reached the Great Hall and Hermione paused before walking in, "What's wrong" Blaise asked,

"Won't people get freaked out if we walk in together?"

"Hermione I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me in there," she sighed grateful and they walked into the Great Hall.

People stared a little but for the most part got over it quickly, except for one pair of eyes who had been searching for the pair all morning. 

It hadn't taken Draco long to work out the only people not here were Blaise and Hermione. 

Blaise walked with her all the way for her to sit next to Ginny before leaving to sit next to Theodore and Pansy.

Blaise was pissed at Draco. The twat had the most amazingly beautiful inside and out who chose him and he threw it away because of his temper and stubbornness. No Blaise wasn't letting him get off easy this time. He would assume Hermione came to him for reasons other than comfort much like other people at their table would have. 

Blaise didn't have to wait long before he got his first opportunity to torture Draco, "Blaise give me the details mate" Theo said leaning into his fellow Slytherin. 

"Get your own sex life Nott" Blaise knew Draco would assume that meant he and Hermione had been having sex last night. The look of fury was satisfying. That's what you get for throwing away someone like her, Blaise thought to himself. 

The rest of breakfast was normal apart from Draco glaring daggers at him, not that he gave a shit. 

As Hermione walked to her first class of the day, Charms, Blaise caught up with her. 

"I feel like I should warm you that Draco think's we fucked last night" Hermione flinched a bit at his cursing but moved on from it. 

"Why would he think that? What did you say?" Hermione glared at him. 

"Nothing, I just didn't deny it when it was implied that's all"

"Blaise why are you doing this? I am done with all the drama I just want to finish this year in piece!"

"Look I hate Draco a lot right now, he's the reason you wont see me as anything more than a friend, but I have known the guy my whole life, I know him. He's lashing out cause he got hurt and his pride is wounded, that's why he's not fighting for you."

"We wouldn't work Blaise let it go!"

"As much as I wish that was true it's not. You're well matched, you challenge each other, you're just as smart, just as driven, and you both care deeply about those around you."

"Draco doesn't care for anyone"

"Don't do that Hermione, don't be bitter! You know he cares for you"

"Yeah well it's not like he will ever let go of his pride for long enough to prove it! What has he ever done for me? Yes we have chemistry, but he never even asked me out on one fucking date, all he wanted to a booty call"

"That's not true"

"Why are you defending him? Stop it" she glared as they walked, she reached out to grab his hand and they stopped their feet firmly. "Can't we just forget he was ever in the picture?" she squeezed his hand.

Blaise looked down at their hands and sighed, this felt good, but it wasn't right. He slowly let go of her hand dropping it to his side, "No, we can't, I'm not about to be your back up Hermione." She looked down at the floor ashamed at herself, she was being selfish with Blaise and she knew it. 

"I don't know what I am supposed to do Blaise" she said quietly, "he doesn't want me"

"Yes he does, he just needs a push" she looked up at him like he was crazy. "okay so he needs more than a little push, he needs a fucking bludger to the head, let me handle it, go along with everything I do today."

She nodded. 

~

Blaise had decided to make him jealous. He had walked into Charms holding her hand in his a smirk on his face. He sat down next to her placing his hand on her leg, knowing Malfoy could see. 

Draco seethed across the room looking at the pair. Did they have to make it look so fucking obvious? 

Draco managed to tear his eyes away from them for all of two seconds before he heard her laugh. It was a sound he had missed. 

Blaise was whispering something to her and she had a content smile on her face before she suddenly gasped and playfully hit him on the shoulder as he laughed at her reaction. 

Fucking adorable. Draco could feel his temper getting out of control so we turned his attention to Pansy, she was always a good distraction, but just as he went to open her mouth he stopped, she'd probably try and jerk him off during the lesson and he was far from in the mood. 

So Draco sat there, and pretended like he wasn't watching the pair in the corner carrying on like he wasn't in the same fucking room. 

~

Blaise had been goading Draco all day and he was getting no where. He could tell that Draco was bothered by everything he had been witnessing today but of course he chose today to have control over his temper. 

No that wouldn't do, Blaise decided to step it up a notch, or three.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short! Sorry! But I posted two in a row soooo, it's okay right? xoxox
> 
> Enjoy!

During lunch Blaise spotted Malfoy heading in a direction that was definitely not the Great Hall. Deciding that now was the perfect time to do this he followed him. After all no in the school would be around, they would all be on the other side of the school eating. 

As they entered a hallway Blaise spoke up. 

"How does it feel?" Draco stopped cold at his voice. "I mean you can't be used to losing" Blaise took a few steps forward. 

"Fuck off"

"Good come back, you hurt me" 

"Don't do this Zabini"

"Oh calling each other by our last names now are we? Why mate? I mean we have known each other our whole lives."

"Hard to believe, with how you're going about things"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You fucking know you smug twat!"

"Oh you mean with Hermione?" Blaise was right near him now, only a few inches between the two. "I have to say that this situation is all rather interesting isn't it?"

Draco was still giving him nothing. Come on Malfoy you need to crack, Blaise thought, he'd have to step it up more. 

"I mean we have fucked the same girls before, many actually, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne. It was always fun comparing notes wasn't it?"

"Fuck you, don't go there" Draco fists balled up tightly. Bingo, Blaise thought, I'm getting somewhere. 

"Why not, I wanna know what she was like for you." He smirked "She was so wet for me"

Draco's only reaction was a deep growl that came from his chest. 

"She wanted it so bad mate," Blaise gave Malfoy a light shove, causing him to take a step back before stepping forward back into place. 

"Stop talking now or you'll regret it."

"Talking about what? About how loud she screamed my name--"

"Shut the fuck up" 

"She came all over me" Blaise gave him another shove, this time harder. And Draco let out a loud snarl. Almost there. 

"I'll kill you" Draco shoved him back,

"I mean you should have seen her, she took it like a perfect whore" that did it, Blaise saw the loss of control and Draco balled his fist up and swung hard and fast, his fist connecting with Blaise's jaw.

One hit was hard enough to send Blaise to the ground. He looked up at the Blonde boy who's eyes were black with rage. 

"Now we are getting somewhere" Blaise stood slowly. "How many time did she come for you?" WHACK! Blaise was struck again, he felt his mouth swell with blood. He just smiled at the other Slytherin. 

"That all you got?" WHACK-WHACK-WHACK! Draco stepped back slightly puffed looking at the bloodied man standing before him. 

"Feel better?" Blaise asked before spitting blood out. Draco was about to make a snide remark, but he did in fact feel a little better. He nodded slowly. 

"Good now you need to listen," Blaise took a breath, "I'm sorry for what I just said, but you have been holding in all this anger and it needed to come out, or you were never going to listen and see what isreally going on here"

Draco huffed, "pft, and what exactly do you mean by that?"

"She chose you man."

Draco froze. For the first time in his life his world stopped. He was lying, he had to be. 

"No! No I saw you kiss-"

"You saw a goodbye," Blaise took a careful step forward. 

"You're lying!"

"I wish I was mate, I wined and dined her, gave it my best shot but she still wanted you,"

Draco's mind spun out then. What had he done? He was such an idiot! His temper had pushed her away "No" he whispered to himself. "No she would have told me, she would have told me that night."

"Yeah because you clearly made her feel comfortable," Blaise took one more step in, "She wants to be with you man, even now, after you were the biggest dick there ever was. You fucked up, so fix it. Because I will not have her running to me crying the the middle of the night. I could have made a move, she would have let me but I didn't because I knew you should have the chance to fix your fuck up"

"Thank you" 

"Don't thank me, just fix it." Draco glared at him but nodded. "Oh and Malfoy, take her on a proper fucking date already! Don't treat her like one of your hoes. You're going to have to work for her if you want her back this time. And just know that if you fuck this up again, next time I won't step aside"

The two boys nodded at each other before turning and walking seperate ways down the hall. As Blaise rounded the corner he slumped against the wall and allowed himself a few seconds to deal with the pain. The physical being his jaw, but there was another type of pain. A dull Hermione shaped ache he feared would never go away.


End file.
